


I Don't Think I'm Pretending Anymore

by YoureBeautifulDontDeny



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Dates, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hopeless Romantic!Veronica, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sassy!Chandler, Sweet!McNamara, a few angst, a few smuts, actually trying to share Veronica, but I'll do it regardless, but I'm not really good with smut, hope it doesn't ruin the story, sharing Veronica, sophisticated!Duke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureBeautifulDontDeny/pseuds/YoureBeautifulDontDeny
Summary: The Heathers have a lot in common other than being popular and running Westerburg High. They all have boyfriends... oops sorry... exes in different schools and they plan to get them back. Another thing they have in common, all of their three exes have fragile masculinity, having that said. The Heathers plans to use Veronica to make their boyfriends jealous. Nothing blows someone's ego than knowing their ex became rug munchers because of them. Just not the kind of rep you want hanging on your head."What are you complaining about? You get to be popular, be one of us and no one would make fun of you ever again." Heather Chandler said with a bite in her tone. It was an easy enough concept to grasp so why was this girl making things much harder. "But I can't pretend to be your fake girlfriend to save me my life! I can't even act that well.""It's your lucky day, Sawyer." An evil grin plastered on her face. Chandler's eyes flashing a glimmering dark allure. Like a predator stalking its prey. "You'll pretend to be our girlfriend like your life depends on it because now... it does."She prays she'll get out of this mess unscathed. But who was she kidding? These are the Heathers so... she's fucked already.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke/Veronica Sawyer, Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer, Slight Heather Duke/OC, Slight Heather McNamara/OC, slight Heather Chandler/OC
Comments: 50
Kudos: 443





	1. Dumping

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers. I found out that writing in AO3 seems to change my writing a bit, which is saying something when I'm trying not to write.. as if I'm cramping words. Also, these might not be a Chandler/Veronica/McNamara/Duke thing. Just an initial heads up. Anyway, I still hope you guys like this beginning.

**Chapter 1 Dumping**

"Who does that mongrel think he is dumping me?! No one dumps me. I should be the one dumping him!" Heather Chandler hisses out in anger as she pounds her fist in the desk. The other two girls in the room had different reactions to the outburst. The one with black hair and a green scrunchy tying it had to roll her eyes while she tried to read back on the last paragraph she last left off. The other was much taller than the first girl, with her blonde hair and yellow scrunchy, her face had a deep frown on her as she looks on at Chandler with worry.

"What are you going to do about it, Heather?" McNamara asked from the bed.

She squeaks in fear when Chandler's deadly red eyes trained on her. 

"I'm going to make that boy regret ever dumping me. Teach him who runs the show" She grits out as she turns her attention at the window, anger and determination eating away at her chest while she heaves out rough growling. Thinking of Michael makes her want to kick something up to a mile. 

"And how do you plan on doing that? He dumped you. Remember?" Heather Duke reminded the already boiling girl. This time she was the one being glared at. Being forced into submitting, she ducks down her head and apologized, "Sorry, Heather."

"I'm still thinking about how I'm going to drag that boy back to me, begging." She crossed her arms before angrily looking at nothing again, scowling once in a while.

Heather McNamara was going to say some words of encouragement when the phone blared at her night table. Reaching for it, she picked up the call and upon hearing the other person in the line, her demeanor just exuded joy. "Dean it's you! How are you, baby?" her voice gleeful.

This puts a sour mood on the already angry blonde as she grimaces before turning around and tries to ignore the impending lovey-dovey conversation, that would likely make her barf. But instead of hearing the loving banter McNamara usually does with her sweet boyfriend, what the other two heard was panic from their friend.

"Wait, wait Dean! What do you mean you want a break? Dean, please talk to me! Dean wa-" her words cut off, her body frozen in shock and disbelief. Both Chandler and Duke looked at each other confused before looking at their friend, who seemed dazed as she eyes the phone on her hand. Duke was the first one by her side, ushering her to sit on the bed before she hurts herself. 

Chandler momentarily cut her angry dialogue to go inspect what was wrong. "Heather, what happened with Dean?" Duke asked softly. 

Suddenly, the bubbly girl started crying right then as the tears begin running down her face. Her voice cracking while she sobs "Dean... he... he br... brok... up... wit... with me" She grabs a pillow and began crying on it. Duke gave some supporting pats on the back as the blonde continued to cry her heart out. "Why? Did he give you a reason?"

McNamara shakes her head but her crying never seemed to lessen. Chandler felt the need to be the one to get angry for McNamara's sake as her outburst came unexpectedly. "That asshole! I'm going to skin that boy alive!" 

McNamara had slowly calmed down enough to let go of the pillow from her face while she hiccups from time to time. "But I.. I *hiccups* I still love him. I still *hiccups*still love Dean. I want *hiccups* him *hiccups* back" Her make up was lighter but it still showed how much it ruined her, as streaks of mascara ran down her face and her lipstick smudge. 

Chandler had scowled at the girl. She got angry at the thought that Heather was willing to give Dean a second chance. "You still love him?" she asked incredulously as if she couldn't believe it.

The other blonde could only nod her head in shame. "Yes. I mean even though you seem angry with Michael I know you still want him back, right?" her voice had gone a tad bit lower, like a whisper. Maybe from her fear of making it know to Heather personal things she doesn't want to show. Chandler knew what McNamara told her was something that was, somewhat, true. Giving her no right to persuade her otherwise knowing she wasn't any better. So she didn't snide back at the statement and only huffs away.

"Great, now we're two women down," she said hotly. She stares at Heather Duke with a fake congratulatory smile. "Congrats for still having your man" It irks her that Duke had something she doesn't. A one-up over her. 

But then, Duke's eyes began to stray down as her she seems to tense up at the redirection of attention on her. It didn't go unnoticed by the mythic bitch herself, as she raised her brows in disbelief. "Don't tell me... you and Evan?" Duke bit her lip as McNamara stopped crying to give the other girl beside her a look of surprise. 

"Duke?" 

"Last week" Duke sighs before gripping the book in her hand and fiddling with it with her fingers. "He dumped me last week. We kept arguing for weeks so I kind of assumed he would break it off with me again. I just didn't think he wouldn't try to get me back like he usually does. But it's been days and he hasn't called me back." Duke admitted to them.

All Chandler could do was laugh humorlessly at the situation. Three of the most popular girls in Westerburg High are being played by some guys. Incredibly handsome and charismatic men, yes but still stupid enough to toy them Heathers like laughing stocks. "This is just nonsensical!" 

Heather keeps on looking outside the window of McNamara's house for some heaven-sent idea when she caught two kids fighting over a toy. They keep pulling on a horse toy tugging it from left and right. A girl beside the big kid kept tugging on his sleeves to get his attention and failing. At the end of the tug of war, the bigger kid got it as he gloated at the other kid as the little boy fell on his butt and could only look on in anger. The girl continued to get the big kid to notice her but was pushed to the side to gloat at the boy some more. The longer it continues, the more Chandler could see the girl taking pity on the smaller boy. She went up to him and helped him get up, who was happy at the help. The bigger kid snide while he looks on in jealousy at the smaller boy.

"Ohh, that just gives me the perfect idea," she said to herself as she looks on as the bigger kid began to push off the smaller boy and dragged the little girl by the wrist as they both leave. It would have seemed, the big kid and the girl knew each other but the simple gesture of the girl helping the other boy made the big kid jealous.

The two Heathers looks on as Chandler suddenly had started grinning out of the blue. Based on experience, a grinning Heather Chandler doesn't mean anything good... at least not for the receiver of her plans, they aren't. Facing the girls, her arms on her hips she gave a sly smile their way, while Duke and McNamara felt cold shivers ran up their spine.

"Oh I just know how to get them back and make them remember never to mess with us again." 


	2. Finding an Accomplice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler breaks out the plan to Duke and McNamara. A shooting happens and meeting the mysterious girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever read the first draft that was all mistakes... Sorry, this is the actual chapter 2. I mistakenly press the wrong button and when I realized, it was posted. To those who didn't mistakenly read it. Ummm... 
> 
> well anyways, some lines were a tad hard for me to type because it's degrading but I have to. Keep in mind each character needs a bit of character growth by the end of the story. Please keep that in mind while reading because... well, some actions they keep making are making me cringe. 
> 
> Also, I really apologize for some mistakes. All of them are mine.  
> Anyway. hope you guys enjoy it.

**Chapter 2 Finding an Accomplice**

"Do you reckon Heather lost her marbles when Michael dumped her?" Duke whispered to McNamara while the other said girl shrugs as a reply.

"Don't say that, Heather. Maybe she's in shock" she jokes. But it wasn't cheerily received from the girl they were talking about, not when they were just a few spaces from each other and gave them both murdering glares. "I can hear you two so shut it." she hissed. The two quickly apologized to her. Though she wasn't that bothered though so she easily accepted the apology before she gazed back at her paper in a state of concentration.

They were currently sharing English Class and learning Romeo and Juliet. But nothing Ms. Flemming had said stuck to Heather since the class had started. It just didn't take her whole attention. Or any attention for that matter.

Instead of listening in to Ms. Flemming blabbering about fictional people with a fictional story, Heather’s thoughts were preoccupied with picking the right person to make Michael jealous. Yes, that seems much important.

Which brought her to remember the brief discussion the Heathers had previous to English class. Which went kind of like this...

* * *

“So care to enlighten us your brilliant idea to get us our boyfriends back?” Duke carefully asked Chandler who was applying her lipstick by the mirror.

Monopolizing the bathroom, two of the Heathers were inspecting their faces in the mirror, putting make-up and retouching any mistakes. Only Duke was the one who was sitting on one of the stalls waiting for Chandler to finally give them the beef. She had been waiting patiently since last night when Heather suddenly made them leave without so much as an explanation.

The mythic bitch gazed at the raven girl for a few seconds before reapplying her lipstick again until it she deems it perfect. The mirror showed an unspoken resolve that she often sees in herself whenever she was so focused on one important goal.

It just bothered her that she has to be this way for one guy. That was why she snorted in disappointment. 

Heather Chandler was not a petty person. No, she wasn't. Although what Michael did to her was not a simple prank. What he did was treat Heather like trash... very pathetic trash and that a pretty big thing to make a person like her feel. Him dumping her just won’t do. 

How dare he? Treating her as if she was a meager girl who can easily be replaced by the next big thing. Which should be a crime in it itself, considering there isn't anyone better than Heather Fucking Chandler. She was the ultimate babe and bitch around here and she was tempted to make that boy remember.

Thinking about her ex made Chandler slightly furious again. She keeps telling herself to just used her anger as a push but sometimes, she forgets and just used it to imagine his face and punch on an invisible Michael. Which was useless.

Remembering where she was again, she puts down her lipstick to face the two waiting for her. “Tell me, Heather and Heather. Can we three agree that our exes are total assess?” she said with a hint of venom while she turns around before leaning on the sink. This way it was more comfortable for her to face her them, crossing her arms on her chest while giving the two Heathers equally pointed looks.

“Dean is not an ass, Heather” The blonde was quick to defend her ex while all Chandler did was raise her eyebrow in boredom. “He forgot your birthday, Heather… and should I remind you that he once busted his car and made you pay for it all because he guilt-tripped you.” 

The blonde mouth opened before she gazes at her hands and away from Chandler's hard eyes. McNamara bits her lip in aggravation must be thinking something to defend him again or just deny entirely. Luckily though she said nothing. Chandler was prepared to prove her wrong. Anyway, she changes to regard Duke. Unlike McNamara, she knew how their relationship works. The raven girl didn’t even try to rebut anything and only agrees along.

“I know Evan was never nice or considerate but I wasn’t expecting him to be either. What I like about him was that we clicked in our interest. So yeah... Evan’s a douchebag.” her voice stoic.

Chandler looked pleased with Duke and nodded back in contemplation. “Michael, Dean, and Evan has a ginormous ego, arrogance, and pride. They can power up a whole city with their vanity combine. But the thing about having all those three is that when it’s being threatened, you can see the cracks beneath all the bravado. How fragile their-so-called ego. That is why I propose we hit through the center of what they think matters to them most.” 

“And what’s that?” McNamara asked.

“What else, their reputation.” Her smirk getting bigger just thinking about it.

“How do we do that?”

Heather's smirk disappears as she bit her lips in anxiousness. This is the part that she had to think hard all night. All because it was a daunting thing just to think, what more if she proposes and proceeds with it. To be honest, last night had been her anger, impatience, and embarrassment. She was getting desperate last night and all she was thinking was she wanted Michael begging on his knees to take him back. Maybe she also had been fantasizing for him to fall in a pit of feces and get run down by a car. Though let’s be realistic, that guy is a cockroach. His sturdier so she knew she needed to get revenge another way. That was how she came up with an insane idea.

“By dating a girl.”

As expected both Duke and McNamara had been left gobsmacked and speechless. She had to roll her eye at their reaction. Of course, she can't blame them either. She also hadn't thought she'd come up with an idea like that. Typically, having been known as homophobic it was a startling revelation that she was even suggesting it. But she wasn't a homophobic though. She just didn't see the appeal of dating or even kissing a girl.

Letting her words sink in, Chandler raised her hands to hold questions at bay while she explained some more.

“Let me explain." she started before looking at Duke and McNamara, who seemed to be over the initial shock and were paying attention. "We need to make our ex want us back. The way we can do that is to make them jealous. For that, we need someone they will care enough to hate. See as competition who is stepping in someone else's territory. Although going through the list of boys in Westerburg High. There's no one they care enough to compete. They already think of themselves as divine players. Seeing us with another guy won't do anything. They won't give a shit for the girl they've already spent. A used toy. So I thought to myself... it has to be someone that doesn't directly challenge against them but someone who directly hurt their egos.. enough to disregard us used girls but as a trophy to own again. It doesn't leave me much of an option but fake date a girl is the best option. Any guy, especially self-centered dicks, find out they turned their ex into a lesbian, you'd probably reevaluate your capabilities as lady killers. It'll dent that massive head of theirs and they'll use any means to get us back and try to straighten us out before word got out of their inadequacy as partners.”

Chandler waited for a reply as the two were still quite. She was generous enough to give them some time. Duke was the first one to cut the silence. “Heather, I can see your logic. They make sense but if you remember correctly if we start dating a girl, what do you think the whole school would think about us? We’ll be cast out as losers and dykes.” she said nervously.

“Don’t worry because none of the students in Westerburg will know. I plan to keep the PDA exclusive only to our exes’ eyes only. I don’t think they’d be willing to blabber either, not when their reputation is on the line. Nothing bad will happen to us I can guarantee it” she said confidently.

The shorter blonde shared a look with Duke, both were skeptical about a few obvious holes in the otherwise thought-out plan.

Although the raven girl did have a brief memory on how Evan was so against being called gay even if it was a joke, to a point where he would easily get angered. Being titled as the lesbian turner will hurt him, if not hurt then at least be furious. Knowing how much he’s also possessive, it might work. So even though she can hear another voice in her ear telling her it might blow out of proportion, she also saw the chances of it being successful. “Okay Heather, I’ll do it. I think it’ll work.”

Chandler smiled after getting Duke to come on board. Having one won over she peeks at the apprehensive blonde beside her and waited for McNamara’s response. At the corner of her eyes, she can see the blonde pondering on it.

Out of the three of them, she was one only one who fell hard for her boyfriend. While Chandler dated Michael for the convenience and may have bonded quite a bit with a few common interests, they were purely physical. Now with Duke and Evan, she knew Heather dated Evan because they level with intensity when it comes to literature and hobbies, but even she noticed that in terms of romantic interaction, they lack the spark.

But McNamara and Dean have the common relationship goal any couples have. She loves him sickenly so, even if the prick was a.. prick. So getting the other blonde to agree might need some pushing.

“Heather, can you stand the idea of never having Dean again? Because he tossed you to the side like a rag doll. He did not even give you one reason why he broke up. I don't think he'll be interested in you if you don't show him what he lost.” It was a low blow she knows but Chandler was selfish by default. Sometimes she hopes McNamara finds someone better. Hell, she wished she can find better. But alas, Michael the only options she has.

She saw McNamara looked conflicted and hurt before nodding her head slightly. “I do want him back but…” Chandler raised her eyebrows at the blonde. “… but not like this. I’m going to try to talk to him later. I was going to ask Duke to drive me to his house and talk things out with him. I think it's just a misunderstanding.” She didn't sound sure of herself, which was way worst than her crying. It means she's feeling insecure again.

Chandler concedes Heather's decision. To each their own. If McNamara wants to talk with Dean then let them talk. She might be ordering Duke and McNamara every chance she got but with things like these, she doesn't want to take their choice away. As easy as that. “Fine," she mutters before she straightens down her clothes for any wrinkle. "It’s not my choice to make but you’re going to help us regardless of you not partaking. Got that Heather?” 

McNamara smiled appreciatively before nodding. "Yes, Heather."

Well, they're done. Heather Chandler gave herself one last look at herself in the mirror before pointing the two to follow her. "Come on. free periods about to end.” 

Leaving the bathroom with a sense of direction, her mind proceeds to go to the next phase.

* * *

Chandler was writing down some characteristics that she needed for their fake girlfriend. It was better if she plans ahead as a precaution. This was a delicate matter, if they want no further problems to arise with getting their boyfriends back, she needs to be two steps ahead. That also goes with who they need to choose.

It'd been an hour since she was jotting down on her paper never once being called on by the teacher. Must have thought she was jotting down the discussion.

Anyway, as any fake girlfriend should have she needs her to be easily controlled. The vital thing about controlling someone is that she has to have some degree of fear towards them. Not the kind of completely obliterates any sense of control within them but enough that they obey Heather's command. 

She also needs someone that won't betray either of the Heathers. The last thing they want is someone incompetent and will tell the whole school to get some leverage with Duke and her. 

She also needed her to be somewhat attractive. Not to be superficial but Heather just knows can’t have a fake girlfriend without looking the part of being worthy of such magnificence like her. So good looks are necessary. She wouldn't be sure Michael will believe their act if her partner looks like a toilet. Just no.

Okay, what else? Intelligence, she guesses. Someone who is at least witty or clever. She was sure she needs all the wittiness in the world to make appropriate answers and actions at the appropriate time. Because one major factor she’s assuming Michael and Evan will do is confront them. Better they know how to reel in bees and swat flies.

So what did her brainstorming get her?

**Easily controlled.**

**Not a snitch.**

**Beautiful/pretty**

**Witty as fuck.**

Chandler reads the list again, felt like she still needed to add one more thing. _But what is that?_ She imagines the most important thing to make someone believe you’re in a real relationship. Heather keeps raking her brain for it when she heard Ms. Flemming lecturing about how Juliet and Romeo’s love went beyond conflicting family feud. To which she snorts.

 _‘They haven’t even been with each other for a month and they call it love. They don’t even have anything in common but she has to say, they did have compati-.’_ She thought to herself before it hit her.

That’s it. Heather writes down the last criteria their accomplice has to have.

**Compatible**

* * *

They were in the cafeteria when Heather Chandler gave her the list for Duke to inspect. She had the same right to decided if she wanted to add more. She was just as involved after all. 

“So what do you think?” she wanted to know she at least did well in thinking ahead. She saw Duke nod her head before asking, “Can I add one thing though? If you don’t mind” Duke said.

"As long as it isn't preposterous" She waved her hand to go for it. Duke grabs a pen and writes on the paper before giving it back to her.

 **Bookworm**.

She gave the raven girl a questioning look. Duke could only sigh. “Evan knows I don’t go for anyone if that isn’t into literature. It's a big plus for me if we have the same hobbies. It’s why I like him in the first place. If he confronts us and tries to meddle into our fake relationship he might wonder why I dated someone that is basically not a different version of him.”

“Can’t you give him an excuse for falling for someone who’s not beef literature?”

“Unfortunately, he knows me too well. He’ll sniff out our plan in a second. He’s a douche bag but he isn’t dumb. I mean he’s my first and last boyfriend because I never saw any other guy as sharp as him.” Heather understands what Duke was talking about but looking at the list now, it was as if they were looking for a fictional person. She was already having doubts previously. Because Chandler has not met any girl in Westerburg High who’s afraid of them, can easily be manipulated, beautiful, witty, a bookworm and is compatible with her and Duke.

Yeah... The only girl that can even come closer to the list was Duke herself, only they aren’t compatible with each other. They don’t work at all. An there's no way she can keep up with all those quotable quotes from stacks of books.

"So do you think we can find a girl that checks all of the boxes?" Duke somehow voice out the one problem that's been plaguing her mind.

She frowns knowing she has no idea at all. 

"How about we used lunchtime poll to our advantage?" McNamara finally chimed into the conversation. "You can give them a question that tests their wittiness or how much they love books. Obviously, you two can pick for attractiveness on your own and whoever makes the cut, we can confront afterward to see if we can trust them, or easy enough for us to blackmail. Whoever you guys pick for the top 5 you can decide for the compatibility."

Heather Chandler gave it some thought and might not be a bad option. "Great thinking, Heather." While bubbly blonde girl grins at the praise. Looking at Duke next, they both nodded their head before grabbing two clipboards. "So how we going to do it?"

"Well, we can't give anything away so the usual. We ask everyone. But we only check for the girls." 

"Yes, Heather"

* * *

The two plop back on their seats with equally defeated expressions while possibly exuding an irritated vibe. McNamara was a bit hesitant to ask them of the lunch poll but not asking would deter her excitement. "So how did it go?"

Chandler growls at her, so she opted on looking at Duke for answers instead. "Horrible. All the answers we got were tactless, goofy and what you'd expect every lunchtime poll goes."

"Well did you try everyone?" 

"We were going to ask everyone but after hopping from table to table. We realized there were a lot. Having to ask everybody seemed like a hassle so we did things by looks. If we see some girls interesting, we walk to their table to ask. Nothing promising though" The blonde was curious by this.

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose if we don't try asking every girl in Westerburg?" 

"Heather, I need her to have some semblance of a face. All we did was ticked on the looks first before wittiness." 

"So none made the cut?" That'd be a waste if it were.

"No, three partially made it. We had to consider a few things but with so little choices, we had to compromise." Heather Chandler thought with a population of like Westerburg High, there'd be someone who fits the bill. But she was proven wrong.

"Who are they?"

"Kelly Johnson. Fashionable and her answer is not that bad but we're worried about compatibility. She seemed like she'd refused the second that we're going to even suggest being our fake girlfriend. Next was Harriet Kings pretty enough, her answer is well... okay but I think she's the kind to easily tell her friends. We can't risk it with her. Lastly is Jessamarie Joydelyn out of the three she seemed smarter than the previous girls, can hold a conversation well. She respects us and seemed reliable. compatibility aside, she's the only one we can consider." 

"That is horrible." McNamara couldn't help but also be disappointed.

"Heather, this isn't going good maybe we should think of something else" The cheerleader initially was hooked on to their discussion. Both of her friends were trying to find some solution to their very complicated and unique problem. She calls it that because she doesn't see having a fake girlfriend any other day. But for some reason, she had the urge to look around. It was just sudden. It was a pull of some kind. So she did, craning her neck around, nothing was out of place though. Courtney was at her table talking with her friends, Kurt and Ram were doing their daily bullying with a new transfer kid and Peter Dawson was campaigning for... she has no idea what he was campaigning but he looked the part though.

Heather continued to look around her when something caught her attention. Something blue. She was helping another girl bring some stuff out of the cafeteria. If she remembered correctly she was in their English class too. She recalls to herself talking to her only once, but it was... interesting. She also occasionally see her with a book in hand _or were those notebooks?_ Although never sure what kinds those were.

Just as she was about to follow the girl in blue she heard a gunshot.

* * *

Chandler heard a slight ringing in her ear when she came to and, her head pounding the moment she became aware she was lying on something soft.

She blinks her eyes to adjust to the light as she instinctively raised her hand to shield her irises at the burning brightness. Why does her head hurt? And why does she feel like she slept for god knows how long? She lets out a groan, as she turns to her side to keep everything in due current time and process why she was so lost. With every nerve in her head pulsing hellishly, remembering became impossible.

"Umm... you shouldn't be moving so much. I think you should stay still" Heather heard someone nervously tells her. Even with her confused and hurt state, she scowls at the mysterious girl, who tried to order her around. "Shut it. I know what I'm doing" Her eyes were still adjusting to the environment, her perception shifting from clear to blur, interchanging. Confused and panicked, she did the one thing she knew best... doing things her way. She raised her hands in the air, which she proceeded to reach for anything she can touch at her sides to pull herself up and show this little nobody who's in charge.

Frustrated she didn't have anything firm, she stubbornly settled on pulling the side of the bed, smirking to herself as she steadily used her last energy to get half of her body up. "Hey, I said to stay still. You're not ready yet." True to the blasted girl's words, her grip slipped and her head fell back on the bed unpleasantly and although it was softer than concrete that action still clearly gave damage to her already sensitive skull.

She hissed in pain, feeling like someone took a bat and played her head like a pinata. "I told you to stay still." Heather heard the girl say in deep concern.

 _Why does she care anyway?_

Everything was blurry. She couldn't discern much, only the outline of the things surrounding her but she knew the girl was getting closer. Her shadow was pretty obvious. Her presence suddenly intimidated Heather, as she loomed above her. Stricken with a mysterious fear in her chest, she reacted out of her own volition. Knowing something was approaching her line of view, she slaps it away.

"I said I'm fine! So don't you dare touch me." She growls out. Unfortunately, slapping whatever it is she just hit, had managed to move her from her position and had resurfaced the raking in seconds. 

Heather grimaces at the pounding, closing her eyes as the pain gave her no chance to replying and instead whimpers. "No, not again" she pants as the pain keeps swallowing her.

She felt sweat ran down her forehead and chest, as her heart rate picked up. "Make it stop, please" She didn't know why she had let it slip but she was so focused on the grinding of her skull that just didn't care at all. 

The blonde had thought she going to crying from the throbbing but then it shifted to an ache. Feeling something soft touch her skin took her by surprise. Heather had half a mind to slap it away again but when her skin met hers, she felt unable. It didn't help that she was taking away the pain. She was running her hands into delicate locks, squeezing her head without inflicting any pain, and doing amazing things on her temples that she couldn't describe the relief and joy she had when it continued to help her through the conflicting throb waiting to attack. 

She whimpers when she can feel something warm getting closer to her, hot air was blowing at her face before she registered what that hot air was, she heard the girl speak. "Is that better?" Heather felt her toes arch for a brief moment, while she felt those hot breath again. Before she could question what that was, the fingers carefully threaded on her scalp and doing wonders against the ache made it go away.

She lays there on the bed, letting some nobody relieve her pain for her even when she refused at first. _What was wrong with her?_

Some part of her was embarrassed but she wasn't going to admit that. So she settled on keeping quiet as the girl's hands had put her pain at bay. 

A comfortable silence settled between them. Just her hands playing on her head while she calms down considerably. 

Above her, the girl sighs. "I don't know if you remember but you took a nasty bump in the head at lunch break. The nurse said you got a concussion from hitting your head on the ground but nothing serious. She went to get something in the storage closet. She left me with some painkillers and I was going to offer some to you when you woke up but. You know you freaked out before I could give it. I'm sorry." the way she said it makes her wonder if there something else she was trying to say.

Why was she apologizing? What is wrong with this girl? Heather had not even heard anything that indicated she was messing with her. She genuinely said sorry. _For what reason?_ Unexpectedly, this made Heather feel horrible. Why?

She shouldn't feel horrible because that meant she was guilty of something.

Guilt?

she thought she lost that emotion a long time ago.

Having realized this, she closed up ridiculously fast. "Just shut up, will you?" she grits out.

Chandler felt the girl's hand paused for a second. Heather panics thinking she might offend her and now, she going to leave her in pain again. Although that never was the case, when the girl above her moves again. This time slowly going from head to her temple, her hands as tender as ever and began massaging her forehead. Pushing the right spot and inflicting rapture. For some reason, she treated Heather with care. She was pleasant and heavenly. Her fingers were so gentle. 

"Okay." 

And just like that, Heather Chandler kept letting the girl above her have her way. Next thing she knew she feel was falling asleep, not able to handle how good the feeling was.

"Heather! Heather!" Chandler senses someone shaking her. Opening her eyes again, she stared at the ceiling of some room.

Then she senses that insistent tugging again that it began to irk her."Heather, wake up!" Having discerned it was no other than Duke annoyingly calling for her, she felt her anger blow up in a flash. 

"Will you stop calling me, Heather! I'm fucking awake" 

"Sorry, Heather." Duke backs away and stopped tugging on her shoulders.

The blonde shakes her head and rolled her eyes. Leave it to Duke to get her to wake up. She sighs before running her hand on her hair. "What happened?" Her mind was completely blank. 

"You see, Heather. At lunch break, some transfer kid pulled out a gun in the middle of the cafeteria and shot blanks at Kurt and Ram. It causes a riot and people began running. Some kid pushed you in panic and you hit your head on the table, you lost consciousness and then hit your head a second time on the ground. We were going to help you but a stampeded happened and Heather and I was swept among them." Duke explained to her. 

Looking around her she was in the clinic. Oh right, she should have realized that sooner. "How did I end up here though?" 

"That's just it. When we came back, you weren't in the cafeteria. We looked everywhere for you. We checked in the classrooms but then we bumped with the nurse while we were searching. She said someone carried you here. But we must have arrived late because you were alone and still asleep when we arrived." McNamara interjected along.

She bit her lip as she finally remembered what happened the first time she woke up. _So she carried me here. Not only that but she..._

She has no idea what to feel knowing what she did.

"Is that nurse here yet?" A failed attempt to divert the topic. 

"No. But she said she left some painkillers and should just give you one." Duke grabs a pill left for the blonde and offers it to her. Putting it on Heather's open palm, McNamara helped her sit up while the raven girl went to get some water. As she waited though, she eyes the pill in her hand while her mind wandered, hearing her voice again at the back of her mind. 

**_"... I'm sorry"_**

Why did she say sorry then? For something so trivial. She shouldn't have apologized. 

_I don't care. She's just a nobody who helped the wrong person._ she said to herself. Duke had come back with the water. Choosing to ignore the voice, she gulped down the pill and was ready to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is... well. Hmmm... progress. Some hidden subcontext somewhere in there. Posting on 3/11/20 for chapter 3.


	3. I'm just trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica finds herself entangled with a lot of questionable situations. One after another...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews and support guys. I appreciate them so much. Love hearing from you.
> 
> Mistakes are mine and I hope you guys love this one. A few ChandlerxVeronic and McNamaraxVeronica moments.

**Chapter 3 I'm just trouble**

"Why did I agree to do this again?" Veronica sighs to herself as she walks back home carrying what looks to be a yellow jacket in one hand and a large plastic bag filled with groceries on the other. She takes a peek at her watch and found out it was 6:23 p.m. Sighing again regretting having agreed to be it, and by it, she means having to be the one to buy foods for a sleepover with her best friends, Betty and Martha. 

Last time, it was Betty and last last time was Martha. It was her turn but it didn't mean she had to like it. None of them had cars or bikes, so each one of them had to walk to the nearest 7/11, buy stuff and walk back home. That is why she was regretting having suggested a sleepover in the first place. Damn her desire to de-stress herself.

Well if it wasn't for the new kid causing trouble she wouldn't be in the situation to want some get together with her BFFs and talk with them about what happened at lunchtime. Yeah, she blames him, period. All his fault why she hasn't forgotten the memory of a whimpering Heather Chandler in bed, covered in sweats and moanin... she means groaning. 

Veronica caught herself doing it again, as she couldn't help her cheeks heating up while she tried to stopping walking and slap herself back to focus. _Stop it Veronica. Bad Veronica. Very bad Veronica._

"Shit. I have to stop doing that" she scolds herself.

Today wasn't supposed to be some 'Fuck-Veronica day' because any other day was normal. Of course, with all the harassment that she'd been through it has become the mundane thing for her. For them. Getting hissed, insulted and pushed for being losers was her normal. They didn't get noticed, never have been the center of attention (good attention anyway) and nothing interesting ever goes their way.

That's their normal. Good old high school life for losers below the pecking order. 

But what do you know... Even a loser like her gets into situations. 

A questionable situation that made her ponder on 'How the hell did I get here'... somewhere along those lines anyway.

What is she talking about, you might ask? 

* * *

"I don't feel comfortable teaching you if you don't know how to dive, Veronica," Betty said exasperated while trying to give Veronica the benefit of the doubt. 

She gapes at Betty, putting her hand on her chest and acts like she was offended. "Do you play me for a pathetic amateur swimmer? Of course, I know how to dive. It's just falling with style on water." she joked.

Betty might not have thought that it was funny. Glaring at her while tapping her feet, a serious look on her face. Veronica chuckles nervously before waving her hand to say she'll stop cracking jokes.

"I'm serious Veronica. If you don't even know how to dive, I won't be confident you won't kill yourself getting in the pool from such a height" 

"But its just diving. What does diving even have to do with getting yourself afloat in water." Really she'd been pestering Betty to teach her how to swim. This stems from her parents winning an all-paid vacation in a cruise ship going to the Caribbean. It won't be for another few months but the excitement had the brunette prepared for it. But you see, she can't swim. And having to recognize that not only does the ship have 3 pools, but they were also going to be surrounded by vast bodies of water, chances of her drowning were great. Too great... she could just picture herself slipping in a banana peel and met her end from drowning.

Not unless she won't die first from heatstroke.

"It's very essential, Veronica. Every professional swimmer wins first and foremost on the execution of diving." Betty was adamant to give her advice on just staying away from water. Like that ever works. Titanic happened and even though most people died from the fall and hypothermia. Drowning comes second to falling and first to hypothermia. And does she have to repeat that they are going to be on a ship? How can she stay away from water? _"_

 _Then don't go"_ Wise words by Martha Dunnstock. 

Not in her watch, she will. She's going in that boat whether they like it or not. The issue of swimming can be learned. Getting luck in a lottery isn't. _"But death can be attained."_ Another wise words by Betty Finn, her still adamant best friend. 

"I'm not asking to be a professional swimmer just swimmer is fine. A person flapping above water is fine too. Whichever one I get to learn first." She can see Martha chuckling along with her while the brunette still didn't found her jokes funny. _Tough crowd._

"How about this. If I can show you how good of a diver I am can be, then will you teach me how to swim?" Veronica pleaded with her puppy dog eyes towards Betty who was across from her, slowly caving in her request.

"Come on, Betty. Give Veronica a chance. If you don't teach her. Ms. and Mr. Sawyer will have to go through another pregnancy again."

"Hey!" Veronica pipes up as Betty finally laughs along with Martha. "Great. Go and have your laughs. To think you guys are my friends." 

"We are." Betty said finally breaking a smile. 

"Fine. Show me that you at least possess some basic skills and I'll decide from there." Veronica grins. Having won over the conversation in her favor. 

...

"Can you help me move this thing again, Veronica. It'll just be for a second." The brunette looks down below the table and saw a box of materials she's going to use for her art project. She has been carrying those since this morning. Being the best friend that she was, she helped. Bless her stamina but having carrying those weights has done horribly for her back. Luckily, she adapted quickly. 

"Sure" When they've eaten their foods. Veronica and Martha gave an early goodbye to Betty, whom has a separate class than them. Lifting the box, the two were navigating their way out.

Before they got out though, a very loud gunshot vibrated in the cafeteria. Two heart-stopping bang. The two ducked down in instinct. It wasn't long for them to hear screaming going around. The two hadn't realized that someone had pushed them apart. Someone had gone passed them until another one pushed on. This continued as the number of people running had created what looks to be a stream of panicking teens. Veronica had gotten unlucky, after facing the wrong direction when things had gone out of control and was pushed away rather than through the throngs of students. 

"What is going on here?" She asked as students were running everywhere. There were others who were trying to escape to different routes after congestion on the main entrance.

She lost Martha through the panic and tries to look for her. She must have gotten push along with the crowd.

She hopes that true. If she did, she might have gone out safe. Okay, then she needed to get out too. Looking around her, she tried to find another way out while keeping an eye out of the shooter.

She saw a few students going through the kitchen and thought maybe there is an exit there. Making a beeline for it she caught sight of someone far away. At first, she thought, it was a trick of an eye but as she narrows her eyes for a better look, she was so sure it was a girl. 

A girl who's unconscious on the floor. Did she get hit? Was she who the shooter was planning to kill? But there was no blood.

Wait... is that Heather? She realized the red blazer and blonde hair was a dead giveaway. 

Is that really Heather though.

She searched for the two other girls always with her but they were nowhere in sight. The longer she stood there, debating her options, Veronica felt a wave of worry and concern when some students almost step on her. _At this rate, she's going to get hurt._

She lets go of the box she was carrying, deciding she can just get it back when the mess had been cleared up and went to get her. Keeping her gaze straight at the blonde, she also was careful about who was surrounding her. Making sure, whoever was the shooter didn't see her from the still disorganized cafeteria. Ducking her head to just running as fast as she can without gaining any attention.

Planning to run from point A to point B in a disorganized room seemed easier by thoughts alone but no one said how hard it was in practice. Hard in a sense in which she had bumped into four people getting to Heather Chandler. Veronica groans when someone unexpectedly elbowed her on the chin while she was running passed by some jerk in make up. "Motherfucker!" She hunches on her knees as the attack was so out of the blue. Her hand touching her jaw for any bruise. 

She still glares back to whoever was that. 

Remembering her initial goal, she searched for the blonde again, having lost concentration a moment ago. She spots the mythic bitch still unmoving from her spot near a lunch table. _Good, she's getting closer._

But then she heard someone scream. Veronica saw an alarmed Ram running. His attention clearly disoriented when he keeps on running uncoordinatedly because of this, he might not see Heather on the floor. _Oh no!_ Feeling her heart pick up, she hastily got up on her feet to run to him. "Hey, Ram! Stop! Look where you're going!" she shouts in terror, afraid of him stepping on her. 

She knew Ram was easily the least brightest boy in the football team but dammit even she have faith the boy knew how to look.

But Ram seemed to be distracted on what was behind him rather than what's in front that Veronica had to bellow in frustration. _Fine then!_

Urging her feet to go faster, she began jumping on chairs or pushing away other students blocking her way. Sliding on the floor in the last second, she crawls towards Heather and protectively drapes herself on her. She closed her eye, prepared her arms on either side of the blonde to prevent herself from fully putting her whole body weight and waited for the impending foot.

And did it sting...

Veronica hissed as the stupid boy stepped directly on her hand and shoulder. She heard him yell before feeling him tripped on her and tumbling down afterward. 

"Oww! This is so not okay" she moans in pain before getting off Heather. Sitting up and leaning on her uninjured shoulder, she tried to stabilize her breathing. "Who tripped me?!"

The brunette glared at where she knew Ram was getting up. _And he had the gal to sound angry?_

"I did," she said hotly. She met the boy's furious stare she didn't back down. Although it was shortlived, as his reaction changed instantly, from anger to fear in seconds. It didn't take long for him to run away screaming. Veronica raised her eyebrows in question. 

Did she really look that ugly? For his information, she's not that bad. 

"And there he goes. His tail behind his balls." Veronica felt frozen at the sound of someone humorlessly chuckling. Turning around, she discovered some kid in a black trench coat with a gun in his hand. Black hair, black clothes. Overall the kind of edgy teen you'd see in every school only even Veronica had to admit, a bit handsome. He looks down at Veronica with a smile before his eyes landed on Heather. For some odd reason, she scowls at him and got in front of Heather's prone body. Looking at the sleeping face of the bitch of Westerburg high, you'd think she was an angel. Angel my ass. This girl is the devil herself but... even someone like Heather didn't need to die like this. Asleep? Nah, she's going to get Karma someday by someone.

It's just that someday is not today.

She glares back at him. "Are you going to hurt us?" 

He seemed like he was amused before putting away the gun from view. "Chill. I was just messing with that guy and his boyfriend. I don't mean to hurt anybody." she cheerily smiled again.

"The name's JD's " he offered his hand for a handshake.

Veronica stared at him with disgust. "Do you know how much mess you caused? All for a prank." Ignoring him, she looks back at Heather and started to inspect her for any injury. She ran her hand to her delicate face, assessing for any cuts, discoloration or bumps. 

The guy didn't seem to take the hint and continued to talk. "I guess I didn't expect a full-blown panic. Oh yeah, I'm sorry about your girlfriend though. Real bitch but who am I to judge. Though I do apologize." Veronica's had to double-take what he said before she fully processes it and even then she was loss for words. What? 

_Is he crazy or something? Heather and I... girlfriends? Like that's even possible..._ She took this time to realized she was too close to Heather's face. Backing away a tad bit while shaking her head of preposterous thoughts. _Right, transfer student. Doesn't know the workings here. Him assuming a Heather will ever date a loser will be..._ _That's a quick ticket to purgatory at best._

"She's not my girlfriend," she gruffs out, ignoring him again before she proceeds to look for any injury on her.

"She's not your girlfriend?" he sounded doubtful.

"Yes. So stop assuming already." Veronica found a bump at the back of Heather's head. The size was growing in size. Touching it lightly the unconscious girl let out a groan. It must have been from a fall. She needed to get her some ice bag and some pain killers. 

"Let me get this right. I saw you running from the other side of the cafeteria, pushed other kids to get here, be a human shield to protect a girl you' don't even know." She rolled her eyes at him. She caused all of this in the beginning, and quite frankly, she didn't deserve an answer. 

But having him assume things wrong may end up dragging her along his mess. Maybe a few clarifications wouldn't hurt. "First of all, there's no criteria for helping another person and secondly, I didn't say I don't know her. We're just acquaintances. Okay, scratch that... just girls who go to the same school"

Taking great care of putting her right arm under Heather's knees and on her shoulder, she took a needed deep breath before lifted her up. It took some getting used to her weight but surprisingly, those boxes Martha made her carry half a day already were heavier in comparison. Keeping her close to her body to maintain her center of gravity, she turns to the door and wished she hadn't remembered her injured shoulders when she did so.

She grimaces when Heather suddenly moved in her arms. Adjusting her again, she pulled her closer to accommodate her arms. Only this time, it was close enough that she can feel the blonde's breath on her neck. _Oh god!_

 _She did not just make a big deal about that._ Just then Heathe gave a sigh before groaning again. Which resulted in the same outcome. 

_Get your shit together._ She mentally cursed while she bit her lip. "I need to go now before she wakes up." she lowly murmured to herself.

"Where are you going?" 

"To the nurse's office. I suggest you stay here for the teachers and principal to give you a talking or two." She walks away from him but her mind was more puzzled by the growing heat on her neck. 

_She really needs to make this quick._

_..._

"Michael." Veronica had been hearing Heather Chandler utter that name since she had made her way to the clinic. She knew it was none of her business. The blonde had a life outside school and even if this Michael she has been calling out was a student in Westerburg she had no right to try to meddle. But whenever Heather would call for him, she would move and sometimes squirm. Which bothers her more than she had previously thought.

The blonde would sometimes move her hands to place it on her chest, the exposed flesh would heat up and she'd had to gulp and keep her mind busy. When she did this the first time so suddenly, the brunette had almost let the girl fall. 

It wouldn't be surprising if she will accidentally let her fall some stairs before she ever comes close to the clinic. Which defeats her earlier efforts of putting her away from harm.

"Michael" The brunette tried to keep her cool, as the blonde had squirmed again but this time she was panting. 

"What's wrong with you now?" she frustrating said to the sleeping girl. The girl stirred but never woke up. Veronica only frowns.

"Well, Michael. Whoever you are... I praise you for keeping such a beast" she sighs as she continued to carry the blonde.

Finally arriving in the clinic she spots the nurse on the phone. She was busy talking to someone but when she saw Veronica, she ended the call to approach them. "What happened to her?"

"I didn't see what happened but I felt a bump at the back of her head" The nurse pointed to a bed while Veronica carefully laid her there. She assesses Heather for five minutes and said it wasn't anything major but said she won't be completely sure until she wakes up. Having done her job, she was planning to go and let the nurse do her thing but then she asked Veronica if she can look after Heather for a couple more minutes because she had to get something. 

"But... I... she"

"It won't take me an hour, please. I already got her some pain killer. You just have to give it to her when she wakes up and call for me if she starts vomiting. It won't take long. I promise" She didn't even get a word in as the school nurse ran out on her.

She was left gaping at the door before she gazes back at the bed, where she knew Heather was having a nightmare of some sort. She sighs tiredly.

"I guess I can spare another hour or so," she mutters while she grabs a chair and drags it beside the blonde's bed. Plopping on the chair she crossed her arms as she watched the changing expression from the so-called Mythic Bitch. "I should probably ask for some kind of payment. I mean I took a foot for you. Ram's no light you know. Massive guy is like a bear." Having the knowledge that Heather must be a heavy sleeper made her a bit relieve. She can say whatever she wants and the other girl won't even know it.

"Do you even know who I am?" No response. "Of course you don't."

She leans on her chair and looks up on the ceiling. Gosh, it needs some cleaning. Tilting her head from side to side, she hums to a simple tune while tapping her feet rhythmically. This was getting boring.

"Do you remember that we had a project together in History? Last year... You know the girl who made all of it while you pass it on as ours." Yeah, the project that they had to make a creative presentation of the Berlin wall. Frankly, the time of interaction they had consisted of only a minute. She made it clear, they didn't need to talk or even do the project with each other. 

"You forgot my name too. Which was... harsh." Though, it didn't hurt her when Heather had treated her like she would do any other people she has no beef or interest in. Veronica just didn't exist in Heather's world. She'd take that any other day than the treatment she gets with the bullies. 

But you see, Heather. Even though has never formally done anything to Veronica, she had done a lot for other kids who had done the Heathers some wrong. Mike from AP class got humiliated by the student population after he asked Heather for a date. Anna from PE got her clothes and stuff drench and thrown in the dumpster after she bad-mouthed the Heathers in the bathroom. Erik from History, who got written off as a pedophile even when everybody knew he wasn't. But they treated him as such because of how much he kept on bothering McNamara in class. 

They weren't very good people. Thinking all of this now, she was second-guessing herself if helping Heather was the right thing to do. If roles were reversed, she will most likely snide at her prone form and ran herself to safety. 

Veronica frustratingly scratched her head before standing up. She walks closer to Chandler and stands there like a creep. "Can you wake up now?" she said it as a joke as she was ready to walk out. She'd done too much already. What will her presence even do for her? None.

But then she saw her blink. 

Veronica's eyes widen. Next thing she knew, Heather gave a groan and another blink. _She really is awake. What do I do?_

She didn't look like she was alright as she keeps moving in bed while giving out pained cries. She really shouldn't move too much. Seeing her trying to squirm and turn again, Veronica had to intervene. "Umm... you shouldn't be moving so much. I think you should stay still" she said as earnestly as she can only she sounded nervous instead. 

Heather was blinking and blinking, while she tries to make the blonde stay still. 

The blonde's face morphs into a scowl. "Shut it. I know what I'm doing" While she looks the opposite of knowing what to do.

This baffles the brunette. She looked menacing and she sounds menacing but the way she was looking at something only to squint or to blink again rapidly, made no indication, she can handle herself quite yet. Can she even see clearly?

But Heather was known for being stubborn. That one she knew.

She began flailing her hands in the air and trying to reach for something. Veronica raised an eyebrow. _You wanna fly or something?_

But then she grabs the mattress at her side and was getting up by herself. Her doubts about before vanished as worry came back to take its place. "Hey, I said to stay still. You're not ready yet." This time her voice a little firmer. But she was ignored. She was going to stop her when Heather's grip loosens and she came back falling in the bed with a thud. She grimaces as the blonde gave a gurgled cry. _Told ya._

"I told you to stay still." she sighs but she was more worried she pulled a nerve.

Getting closer, she noticed she kept guarding her head, wincing when she squirms or moved. _It must be the bumped in her head._ Veronica went to get the pill the nurse gave her. She tried calling out for Heather's name. Asking her to take the pill but the girl looks out of it. She was in a daze looking at anywhere else but at her. Wanting to get her attention, she moved even closer to shake her off her stupor enough to get her to take the pill but then the blonde sharply faced her with her dazed looked before it morphed into fear and slap away Veronica's hand at the last second she was going to touch her arms.

This surprises the hell out of the brunette. Her expression was borderline frightened.

"I said I'm fine! So don't you dare touch me." Her voice came with her familiar threat but the quivering of her voice was probably more of a proof she wasn't fine. Veronica retracts her hand back, feeling a bit guilty she was stupid enough to approach a very confused and hurt person without any prior consent. _She must have thought I was going to hurt her._

Heather's anger was quickly replaced by groaning, her cries a much higher octave and her body started sweating. She looked worse than she had when she had first seen her. What _am I supposed to do then?_ Veronica couldn't make her take the pill. She can't even touch her without getting scolded or hated by her. She even has no clue if mentally Heather was present. She began panicking as she paced back in forth in the bed, racking her brain for any idea.

"Maybe I can run for the nurse."

But leaving Heather in pain and unsupervised seemed much dangerous. She curses herself again. 

"No, not again" The brunette stop pacing to quickly look back at Heather. "Make it stop, please" Veronica gulped. Watching the mighty Heather looking like she was going to break down and cry worsened her mood. _Ok, her head must be feeling like rocks at hacking at her skull. I can't make her take a pill now, knowing her panicked state so she guess... she can try massage?_

Her mom had done it for her when she has a migraine or a very splitting headache. It's usually is effective. But what if she'll just slap her hand away again. _Fuck it! Ram already step on me, what're a few slaps going to do? Send me to the hospital?_

Having decided on it, she took the sleeves of her cardigan and hiked it up. She took a breather before going for Heather's head. She heard her gasped at first, Veronica closed her eyes waiting for the sting. But she didn't come, opening her eyes, she saw Heather actually taking it well. She sighs as she continued to massage her head. Going first at the top then making circles at the sides, she made it her mission not to push too hard. She took her time going from side to side.

"Is that better?" she asked the blonde but she didn't seem to hear her. She pouts at this. Like what she did a second ago. 

Learning from past mistakes, she closed in on her, her mouth to her face as she asked again. "Is that better?" She genuinely asked, wanting to hear her thoughts. Was this alright with Heather? Is it not alright with Heather? Is this going to get her in trouble? _Where's the goddamn nurse already?_

This time she saw Heather's eye twitch. So did she heard Veronica? She never did know because she didn't answer. She shrugs. She already asked.

Having changed direction, she looks down at Heather. Really look at her. Wow, she's really... pretty. Her cheeks redden at the admission. Guys go crazy over Heather. She could see why. She noticed that her hair seem to be so soft, their color a bring yellow, face porcelain white with eyelashes so damn perfect and lips that were rosy red, plumb and ki....

 _Where the hell did that come from?_ Okay, look away from Heather Chandler. Look away.

Keep yourself busy. _How?_

Talk about something? _You wanna tell her about your fourth-grade mishap about Ms. Fletcher._

Something else! 

She sighs. "I don't know if you remember but you took a nasty bump in the head at lunch break. The nurse said you got a concussion from hitting your head on the ground but nothing serious. She went to get something in the storage closet." _And she's still not back yet. What is she even doing?_

She cleared her throat as she continues. "She left me with some painkillers and I was going to offer some to you when you woke up but. You know you freaked out before I could give it. I'm sorry." Having remembered her expression, she feels for Heather in an unexplainable reason. It just struck her that she didn't look anywhere like the Heather everybody fear when she was going to touch her. What she saw resembles a small kid, who was cornered into doing something...

Another minutes goes by and she didn't have any response until she spoke. "Just shut up, will you?" 

She paused. Shaking her head in disbelief.

_Yeah, what did she expect anyway? A 'thank you'?_

Going back to her sense, she spots Heather's face turning queasy again, feeling back the pounding after her hand has stilled as well. She knew she could go and leave. She had offered her kindness and frankly, it might not be well received. Heather was... Heather. She just doesn't care enough about these things.

But she wasn't Heather. She was Veronica.

Which frustratingly, why she didn't up and leave. Her hands went back to working out some kinks on her temples and forehead.

"Okay"

Thinking to herself... _I'm such a wimp._

It wasn't long for Heather to fall back to sleep, backing away again as she waited for the nurse to finally come back. "Will she even remember me this time?" she asked herself. The sounds of Heather's even breathing kept her busy. 

* * *

Veronica had remembered hearing Heather Duke and Heather McNamara's voice increasingly getting closer to the clinic after minutes of just watching after Chandler. She particularly panicked at the time. All that was going through her head was. Alert! Runaway! In her haste not to get found out, she saw a window going outside and didn't matter that she will absolutely have leaves on her clothes with the possibility of breaking something. But she stupidly did it anyway. 

Opening the window and stepping her foot outside and then the other, she sat there by the window sill while horrifiedly stares down at the ground. Finding out that the height was a bit high, she had to weight out her choices again. 

_What is she thinking? Jumping from a window because of fear for two very popular girls. Preposterous! Let her just adjust and get back inside._  
  
"Heather!" But hearing Duke scream for Heather's name startled her. Pushing her to jump. In the end, she had to leave school looking like a bird's nest and miraculously without broken bones. It'd be hard to explain if she did.

After getting a shower, Veronica had then called for Martha and Betty to have a sleepover, courtesy of wanting to spill everything to them. Only she forgot that she was the designated snack buyer this time. So she begrudgingly went to 7/11.

Which brings us to now.

"They better have everything ready by the time I get back" she mutters gruffly.

The night was a bit chilly so she wore blue jeans, a grey fitting t-shirt, and some light blue jacket. Simple and comfortable in her opinion. She had just stopped by another convenience store when she remembers a gum Martha requested she got but because 7/11 ran out of it. Entering the small store she left her groceries in the baggage area but kept the yellow jacket with her. Going to an aisle where there was a variety of gum she could choose from. 

As she was trying to pick for a flavor she heard arguing from a distance. Curious, she stops what she was doing and walks a bit closer.

We have to clear up a few things first. Veronica is not an eavesdropper. She never has been but there are some exceptions she goes by. If by some chance, a stranger needed her help, she needed to know first. 

Walking at a corner to peek in, she saw Heather McNamara arguing with a guy. A very handsome and preppy guy. Blonde hair with a neat cut, expensive t-shirt, and jeans. The guy didn't look like he was interested in what McNamara was saying, as he keeps looking down at her as if he was pitying her. They talk some more before the guy smirked and pushed Heather up a wall with a disgusting grin. While the small cheerleader looked frightened from her spot. He must have whispered something bad because she can see Heather shaky.

Feeling her anger flare, Veronica went up to them and pushed the guy off of her. "Hey, get away from Heather" her voice sounded low and murderous, as she glared at the guy. 

McNamara was surprised by her entrance but said nothing against it. Looking back at Heather, her face softens. "Are you alright, Heather? Did he hurt you?" Heather seemed a bit stunned but was able to give a meek nod. "Yes." Hearing her reply made Veronica relieved but it wasn't over yet. Turning back around to face the asshole that pushed McNamara into a corner. She placed herself in front of the smaller girl and glowers at him.

The guy she pushed hit an aisle on junk foods, his back colliding with the shelves. As he recollected himself, he looked for the culprit of the attack and found Veronica with McNamara. 

"What's do you think you're doing, bitch? This has nothing to do with you. This is all Heather and me" He sounded angry, coming back to them and stared back with the same intensity as Veronica. Clearly the difference in height was obvious but it didn't mean she can't damage him back. They went toe-to-toe with each other, glazing each other with glares and scowls. Which oddly, resembles dogs in a pit.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Veronica asked him.

This time, the guy smirks in return. "I'm her ex-boyfriend. Who the fuck are you?" Her eyes widen at the revelation. She glances back at Heather and trying to search for an answer. The blonde only nods in reply. Veronica had no way to discern if she had ever known the blonde had a boyfriend. She doesn't mean, she didn't have the looks, body or reputation not to have one but she never has seen her with anyone in a relationship. So get Veronica's surprise. 

The brunette looked the guy from head to foot. So Heather Chandler's type if preppy douchebag. Who knew?

So she stepped in a lover's quarrel. Bad timing is what she'll say. 

His smug face really got into Veronica's nerve but knowing she was her ex and Veronica as nothing more but lowly students who just happen to go to Westerburg High, had no such right to barge in a situation like that. So she had her tongue in a twist. What should she say?

"I'm ahh... I'm" She glances at Heather over her shoulders and looked just as lost as she was. Would she get angry if she makes stuff up? Did she even like Veronica barging in her nose in other people's business? Heather Chandler might have already skinned her alive. Deciding she had no grounds to insert herself in people's problem. "I'm just.." But then she felt someone grab her arm. Looking back at the cheerleader, she looked so small, her eyes scared as she was gripping her arm so tightly. 

Yea, she can't leave her like this.

"Tough luck, asshole because I'm just her girlfriend," she said back to the douchebag. Both McNamara and the guy had mirror shock faces as she said it. 

Putting the yellow jacket on Heather's shoulder and intertwining their hands together, she fought the urge to scream _'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!'_ at the top of her lungs. As she masked any hesitation on her body and tried her best to be intimate. "Yeah. I'm Heather's girlfriend. We got together recently after you two broke up" 

The guy's face was borderline confused as he pointed out. "But I just broke up with her the other day." 

_Well shit..._ Not backing down she quickly replied. "Well, I've been courting her for far longer before you two broke up." _Good save._

Staring at McNamara, who was staring at her with wide eyes she mustered the courage to reach out to cup her face and give a small kiss on her forehead. Heather didn't expect the gesture but a hint of red was on her cheeks while Veronica was too absorbed in her head to notice. As she quickly regretted doing it. Having not done something like that for anyone before. She was internally screaming in her head like a headless chicken. _The hell did I do that?_

But she still manages to act tough.

She gave Heather a warm smile before she scowls at McNamara's ex. "Since you two have been together. I knew you don't deserve her. Knowing you were a fucking useless boyfriend and clearly lack the show for it. It wouldn't be long for her to say yes to me. So beat it, douchebag. Don't come near her again." Gripping Heather's hand she carefully drags her away from there. Taking her grocery in the baggage area, they exit the store in seconds.

When they got a few safe distances from the store, Veronica slows down her walking. They were still holding hands with Heather still being quiet. Not able to stand it anymore, She stops altogether. Putting down her grocery and facing the cheerleading as steady as she can. She looks down at their still entwined hands and watches the blonde's expression as she did so. She wasn't looking Veronica in the eyes and was only pulling the jacket close to her body because the night was pretty cold already.

She was the first one to pull away while nervously scratching the back of her neck at the awkward silence they had. "I'm sorry." 

Heather finally looks up at her, their eyes meeting for the first time... _blue-green. Wow._

Those are some pretty eyes. Veronica had to look away to save herself from embarrassment. "I'm sorry for barging in like that with your ex. I... I didn't know he was your ex. I was only trying to help but I guess.. it ended well... um... horrible? I promise I didn't mean for things to end up like that. But I didn't want to leave you there with him." She rambles on as she tried to explain herself.

The cheerleader didn't shout or yell at her. Veronica only noted that she was gripping the jacket closer to her body. "It's okay. He.. He's not usually like that. But when we were arguing. He kind of scared me." she admits. 

Veronica became quite as the blonde's voice broke down. "He said he cheated on me while we were still together. But said he knew I would still go back to him because he owned me. I.." her voice cracked as she couldn't look the brunette in the eyes. "...I was scared." Then she started sobbing right there. Her body quivering as she cried in front of her.

She didn't know what to do. Someone was crying in front of her. A girl she barely knew. 

She glances around her. Confused about what she should do. Being left on her own, she bit her lip before she steadily came closer to her. Remembering what happened with Chandler that noon, she carefully touches her arms, knowing she didn't react badly, she slowly edges a bit more closer until she was hugging the smaller girl to her chest. 

"It's okay. It's okay" She thoughtfully rubs her head tenderly, her hands never too rough or never touching anywhere inappropriate. Whispering soft words to calm her down. 

Gazing down at her watch. She guesses, the sleepover will have to wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't promise when I can update chapter 4. exams are coming up. But see you guys next chapter.


	4. Deal with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica never thought to help one Heather gets her dragged down with the other two. No one said anything about a sale... 'help 1, get chocked for 2' kind of thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I didn't update sooner. I thought I was dying... still do but feeling much better now. Thank you for your lovelies comments before highly treasured it. Anyway, all errors are mine. Honestly, this was hurried you could tell. Hopefully, the next will not be.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 4 Deal with the Devil**

Okay so... where was Veronica at right now? 

If the yellow wallpaper and the yellow bed with the yellow curtain wasn't an indication enough, she was now in Heather McNamara's room. Being overwhelmed by the sudden and fast pace of events, made her forget how she even got here in the first place?

_Did she fly herself here? No... she can't even swim how do you think she'll par with flying._

Veronica Sawyer had never dreamed of befriending a Heather, which still shocked her in all honestly, but having to have to give a hand... some help to a girl. No, not the one who runs the school in any way they want and disregards anybody else... No, she reached out to a simple terrified girl, scared over a guy who seemed to used her for his sick fun. The act of helping her, even though through small means, was within itself satisfying. Really fulfilling for her.

At first, she thought it stupid of her to barge herself in a matter that doesn't concern her. It really wasn't any of her business. Heather was or must have been resolving some issues with her ex. That's it. In any equation, a ' _Veronica'_ wasn't supposed to be there. 1+1 is 2. But what do you know... Math isn't her strong suit. 

She trains her eyes over the small and surprisingly cozy room. She saw the walls decorated in dominant yellow dots with white, some spotted some posters ranging from her favorite bands to a poster of a cute kitten to which she can't help but smile at. Turning aside she caught sight of small fluffy teddy bears and plush toys. She went closer to look at them but never touching, least she oversteps boundaries.

This room totally captures how soft and gentle Heather McNamara is. Or she supposedly how she characterized her.

"Ummm..." Veronica's thoughts were snap back to reality when she heard the unsure and meek voice of McNamara. Turning around to face her Heather was looking at her with a small smile, sitting at the edge of her yellow bed and was playing with her hands. Seemingly nervous.

Veronica sure hopes its not about her.

"Thank you for making sure I got home safely" she starts, still offering her smile with an awkward laugh. "...even though it looked like you're busy for something else," McNamara said as she stares at something. Veronica follows her eyes and saw the bag she was still carrying. She too let out a laugh while rubbing her arm in a way to distract herself not to do something stupid, before waving it off dismissively. "It's quite alright. I was worried you wouldn't be able to get home by yourself after you were... down. I couldn't leave you there alone. " she gave a reassuring half-smile at the blonde who also gave a curt nod back.

The smaller girl's composure seems to lessen in discomfort as her shoulders relaxed and her hands steady on her lap. 

They stand there in silence, with Veronica not having a damn clue what to say next while the blonde was looking more at the ground than at her now. _Should she leave now? Would it seem rude if she leaves so suddenly?_

But she didn't have time to speak her mind when Heather stands up from her bed to walk gingerly on her room, Veronica's eyes following her, she stops when she was a few meters from Veronica and looked up at her with an alight tone of curiosity. "Um... I remembered that you knew my name. Which doesn't really creep me out, assuming you also go to Westerburg High but you never actually told me yours." Heather said with a hint of something in her eyes. "I mean I want to thank you personally."

"That would be fair," she mutters.

Wow, a proper introduction with one of the Heathers. She only wished, they'd have met in different circumstances but she isn't complaining.

Clearing her tone, she reached out a hand to Heather and grin. "My name is Veronica Sawyer. Spelled with a V and ends with an A"

Heather chuckles at this while reaching to take the offered hand, their hands touching. "Well, Hello there. Veronica. Thank you for helping me. You seem nice."

"Nice. pff" The brunette snorts. "That must be the most someone had described me." thinking back on how Martha describe her as a hermit while Betty had described her as a dormant closet. "Yes, you're nice. I'm thankful you saved me because you're nice."

"I'd like to think I saved you because I was selflessly reckless. Not because I'm nice."

"Whatever your reasons are. Still, I want to thank you. If you hadn't.." This time her voice turning insecure before she distressingly hugs herself guardedly. Veronica saw this and clenches her fist in instinct. 

"Hey now..." she says playfully. "Stop thinking about it. You're in your room, not there," she assured her. Heather let out a strained sigh before nodding. "Yeah, you're right." 

Gazing back at Veronica, Heather narrows her eyes at her. "For some reason, now that I look at you. You seem familiar" 

Veronica pursed her lip. "I actually share a class with you in-"

"...English!" McNamara interjected before she could even finish. The cheerleader suddenly beamed at her as she somehow pieced together a riddle she was trying to solve. Her eyes flash in recognition while Veronica had looked lost at the admission.

She giddily went up to her to inspect her face. Somehow the previous topic threw away. Though which made her happy now that the blonde wasn't sad anymore, she now had herself a really giddy Heather up her face. Veronica had to step back as she found the other girl too close. "That's why you looked familiar. Now I remember you. You were always so quiet in class. I often see you by yourself in the library or sleeping at the bleachers at lunch" 

"You... you noticed me?" she asked truly shocked. Just as she always says to herself. Never one for attention and never one to take anyone's attention. It was both a curse and a blessing. Less attention means less drama but it paves her way for being ridiculed by others. But it would seem Heather McNamara knew she existed. Somehow that thought touched her. _She knew I existed! Of course, without knowing my name..._

"Yeah. I heard Ms. Fleming that you're not bad at her subject... in any subjects for that matter. You excel above average"

"Good to know, I'm interesting enough to have Heather McNamara's attention" she grins. "But I'm no one important. Unlike you guys"

"Us?" Heather looked confused.

She shrugs. "You know, the Heathers. Heather Chandler and Heather Duke. You three make Westerburg High tremble in fear. You guys basically run the school, even the teachers if pinched. You even make the Cheerleaders in school best in any competition. Duke has some high quality in the yearbook committee and Chandler... she keeps the students twirl in her perfectly manicured hands. If Chandler is anything to go by I'd say she can kill a student and gets away with it. I'd total pay her good money for that but I'm too afraid she'll kill me first, for even suggesting." she exaggeratedly says it, earning a laugh from Heather.

Veronica blushes at hearing the blonde laugh because of her. McNamara is rather much better like this than she was scared.

She couldn't help chuckling along.

"Yeah, I appreciate the compliment but I suggest you don't do that with Heather Chandler. She can definitely get you killed and still have it be your fault." 

"Of course, she could do that. I don't think there's anything she can't do if she puts her mind to it. Which adds on the notions that you guys are beyond me." Joking aside, she never knew Heather McNamara could be this chill to talk to. She didn't even bat an eye as she jokes at Chandler. 

"Yeah that's just, Heather" But then the blonde's smile was replaced by a frown. "They're having their own set of problems at the moment."

She kept quiet as she lets Heather have her thoughts uninterrupted. "I'm sure they'll figure it out."

Just then, she saw Heather stare at her again. Only it didn't seem like she was truly processing stuff in real-time. Veronica became insecure when the blonde hadn't blink as she continued to stare at her. "Hello, McNamara. Do I have something on my face?" As she touches her jaw or mouth for any crumbs or a hair that was out of place.

Heather shakes her head as if she was still contemplating something. "Nothing. I just realized something important" but didn't continue to clarify what it was. 

Having remembered the sleepover, she needed to leave. "I'm sorry. I should go. I'm sure you want to rest after what happened" 

It was the second time she brought up Heather's ex-boyfriend since she got home. Truly, she cursed herself for forgetting. She nervously glances at McNamara, who also remembers and didn't particularly felt giddy anymore.

"Yeah, I shouldn't hold you up, Veronica. You should go home." sounding almost distant again.

"Okay." 

"Wait!" Veronica was walking to the door when she was called back. She turns around to give Heather a look. "Yes?"

"Could you... not tell anyone what happened today... with my ex to anyone?" There is was again, the same scared girl she saw back at the store and just moments ago. "Please" She really did not like see Heather like that. _Damn that douchebag!_

Veronica didn't want to impose anything on Heather. They just properly met but deep down, it didn't feel like leaving things like this. Biting her lips, she made her decision. Steadily walking up Heather until they were was a small gap left between them. She nervously takes her smaller and softer hand in hers, making sure she didn't startle or forced the cheerleader, and gently gave a small squeeze. She could feel the blonde staring back at her, her eyes heavy and intense, she didn't let any of this distract her though as she wanted to just support her like a good Samaritan is supposed to be.

Gazing down at her with a smile she said, "I promise that I, Veronica Sawyer, daughter of Ms. and Mr. Sawyer that I won't tell another soul of what happened tonight. I swear it on my 26 teddy bears and 57 imaginary cuddle dragons." She grins exaggeratedly. Heather looks at her for a second before she broke another laugh. The blonde squeezed her hand back in gratitude.

"Okay. I believe you" Her demeanor much calmer than before. Finding it okay to leave, she lets go of Heather but maintained her good-natured grin.

"You better believe it, those 26 teddy bears know the law more than half of the football players combine." Earning another laugh. "Just go home already." Veronica chuckles as she was playfully slapped on the shoulder by a comforted Heather McNamara.

* * *

_The rain had poured for almost 2 hours now, stuck inside a coffee shop without Duke and Chandler gave her almost nothing to do. Heather McNamara sighs as she twirls the spoon of her already empty cup and manages to bore herself with thoughts about next week's cheer practice routine that she'll make the girls do. Maybe some new formations and a few leg strengthening techniques._

_Heather's attention was flying all over the coffee shop, to the couple sitting the booth across from her, whispering to each other sweet nothings as they giggled and laugh. She bit her lip as she gazes away in envy. She as in the time again that she keeps on worrying about things like relationships. Truly she'd been with many boys in the past. Two or three but nothing had worked out. Now that she hasn't been in the dating time for quite a while now, dampens her moment in intimacy._

_She wasn't asking for a lot in a guy. Sweet, caring and one that makes her one will do._

_She sighs again as the couple sitting across had decided to leave the shop hand in hand while she saw they go out never leaving each other's company. She even saw they leave the shop with their shared umbrella under the pouring rain. If she had a boyfriend considerate enough to share his umbrella with her with just the thought of her safety, it would be lovely._

_But she didn't have a boyfriend and she didn't have an umbrella, unfortunately._

_She watched the clock on the wall of the shop and read it was getting late. Her dad had explicitly told her to come home early._

_Looking outside, she was a bit apprehensive to go out now. She'd be wet from head to toe at this rate. Will her father let her this one excuse? Not exactly sure herself._

_"Hello there." Heather found herself looking up from wonderful blue eyes and a charming blonde smiling down at her. He had blonde hair, pale skin, and really adorable dimples. Heather flushed in embarrassment as she gapes up at him, seemingly dazed. She had a second to catch herself before shaking her head to reply. "Hi, have we met before?" she asked earnestly._

_The blonde chuckles before shaking his head. "Nah, I don't think so? If I did, I'd be dumb enough not to have approached a beauty like you the first time." before he gave her a cheeky grin._

_Heather looks down as her cheeks turn a shade redder, as she quite like the guy complimenting her right now. "Oh... um.. is that so?" stumbling in her words._

_"Yeah. That's why I wanted to say something to you" He said good naturally._

_"What's that?" She musters up the courage to look up again and try to maintain some act of aloof to try and seem like a cool girl._

_"My date kind of ran out on me on the last second and now I don't have anyone to spend this lovely evening. I was kind of hoping you wouldn't mind having some cake with me?" He sounded a bit nervous as his eyes flash down a couple of times on his shoes before he was looking back at Heather's face._

_'He is so cute' she can't help but say in her head. But then, the thought of her dad went back in her mind, letting her remember the consequences if she doesn't come home soon._

_"I'm so sorry. I... I can't" She said sadden._

_"Oh," The guy said in surprise before his expression turned down. "Yeah, that was so dense of me. Of course, you don't want to. I'm sorry for troubling you." He bows before proceeding to turn around and walks away._

_"Wait" Heather was quick to reach out on his arms before he could go away. Feeling the pull, he turns around and gave her a confused look before gazing down at the hand on his arm. "I... you didn't bother me. I mean... I would very much like your offer. If I wasn't so preoccupied with something at this moment. It's really not you." she said truthfully._

_"It's not me?" he asked._

_"No. It's my dad. He wants me home before 6:00 today and if you haven't noticed it's almost time."_

_The guy looks at the wall clock to confirm that it was 5:37. He had a very serious look on his face but then he smiles at Heather and offered his hand. "Why don't I give you a lift home"_

_"Wah... No. I can't. We just met and I... I'll just ring someone to get me. I don't want to hassle you." Heather said quickly to ease the offered suggestion aside._

_The guy had a frown on his face but he seemed like he doesn't want to give up just yet. Taking Heather's hand in his, he carefully drags the blonde to the counter and called for the manager. "Abigail! Abigail!"_

_Heather was clueless about what he was doing, instead of looking a bit embarrassed before a lot of people were looking at them now. She opted to keep her attention on the counter instead, just so she wouldn't feel so confused and shock._

_"Yes, Dean. What the hell do you want?" A very angry Latina wearing managers tag on her uniform burst forth as she glared up at the blonde boy in the face."You're scaring the customers."_

_"Yeah sorry about that. I just want you to tell this girl that I am trustworthy enough to get her home?" Before pushing Heather McNamara in front of this manager of the coffee shop. The girl looks pissed at him before eyeing her. She yelps as she reminds her of Chandler when she was angry at something._

_"You called me... while I was working just to play your blasted wing-woman to a girl?" She grits out. The more Heather stayed there the more she wanted to get out faster._

_"Precisely." He replied. Heather felt the girl turn angrier and angrier by the second. Afraid she'll burst right then. Heather grabs Dean's hand in hers and made a run for it to the exit._

_"YOU FUCKING BRAT YOU COME HERE LOOKING FOR TRO-" They didn't hear the last of her outburst as the two of them were panting outside the coffee shop as they took some seconds to get some breath._

_"Why did you do that?" she couldn't help but ask. She was looking up at him who had a smile in his face throughout their running out._

_"I'm long friends with Abigail. She was supposed to vouch for my innocence and maybe show you that I can at least give you a lift home."_

_"Well, she neither vouch for you nor seemed like a close friend at all so sorry. I'll just wait for the rain to end." She said even though she wanted to take the ride she doesn't want to risk it._

_"Ok." he said defeated._

_Heather really wanted to go home but it was still pouring heavily. Not having the nerves to go back inside least the manager go up to her to give her a piece of her mind, even though she did nothing wrong and was only a civilian in a crossfire, she stayed outside._

_She decided to leans on the walls and look out on the parking lot waiting for the skies to clear. "Can I join you?" She found out Dean didn't leave or entered back to the shop instead he was standing beside her as if doubting she wanted him there. "I'm sorry for getting you into trouble. It wasn't my intentions. I just really wanted to impress you so I offered the ride and I get that the scene back there had maybe destroyed my chances of ever having that small cake date with you but can I at least join you here. We don't even have to talk." He sounded sincere as he continued to talk to Heather._

_Although she did found his antics back in the shop as odd and really tactless, the sentiment that it was only because he wanted to impress her somehow lessen her negative views of him. "Okay. I don't mind." she replied._

_His face lights up as he leans on the walls beside her and stood there in silence. He stayed true to his words, he didn't bother her by talking only humming some song under his breath as the two waited for the rain to clear._

Heather wakes up in her room in a dazed state. She blinks a few times before she recognized that she was in her room and that she had to get ready for school. She frowns as she remembers what happened yesterday. 

Rubbing frustratingly on her face, she gave a soft groan before she rolls at her side. For a brief moment her eyes flashes on a picture frame by her dresser and felt a pang in her chest for even looking at it. Sitting up she ignores her emotions before going to the bathroom.

After dressing and eating breakfast, Heather was already making her way to her door and to her front lawn, to wait for Duke and Chandler to pick her up. But a horn of a car startled her, as she steps back with a small yelp. Skirmish, she ardently looks around to who that was and saw a familiar red car stopping by her house. She gulps in submission as she saw that lovely smirk that she has seen many time and every time it gave her the same feeling of giddiness and hates herself for feeling it.

She scolds herself. Because the blasted owner of the smirk has some major things to apologize for. But at the moment she wasn't confident Dean would ever apologize to her, for something they both know might be her fault in the beginning. Although it didn't hurt to try fighting to herself.

"Dean, what are you doing here?"she grits out in between a scowl and trying to hide her enthusiasm on seeing him.

He didn't seem fazed though as he regards her at first before turning his attention around them, as though he was looking for someone. "I said, what are you doing here?" she repeated her words to get him to answer.

"I came to offer you a ride to school," he said as if it was obvious enough.

"No thank you. Duke and Chandler are coming to get me. Goodbye Dean." she avoided looking at him this time. Feeling justified for giving him the cold shoulders after what he had done to her.

"Right. I forgot." He said in his usual suave tone. "We're not a thing now." His voice was cold and collected. Him saying it, makes it more real for Heather and in term hurts ten times more than thinking they were over. She flinches as he said this, and he must have known how she felt because he was smirking. Her grip on her bag was tight while he kept looking over her.

She was saved when Duke's jeep came rolling down after Dean's car and started blaring her horn. Giving a slight relief she walks up to them, (running more like).

'The quicker we leave the quicker I don't have to see him.' she told himself.

Entering the passenger seat, she gave the two awkward morning greetings. "Morning Heather and Heather. Can we go now?" She was nervously picking at the fabric at her skirt as she tries to get them to move to the car and away from here.

But Chandler was curious about her ex appearing in front of her house, as she stared at McNamara as if she was keeping something from them. "Did paradise come sooner for our dear cheerleader or has the jackass just wanted an audience?" she said in earnest mock.

She didn't answer at first, hoping Chandler would just let it go but when she saw her eyes narrowing at her, she had no other choice but answer. "We're still not together." 

What she didn't expect after was Dean's car reversing until they were leveled. He was smirking at all three of them, one arm out and keep throwing them uncomfortable winks. "Hello Heathers. Lovely as always it seems" 

"Hello to you too, Dean. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Chandler said, her voice a tad bit snappy while her eyes displayed displeasure at seeing him.

"Nothing your pretty face need to worry about, Chandler." He smirked arrogantly at the taller blonde, who seem pissed at the reply. Dean was amused by this, taking delight in her ex-friend's anger but then his eyes veered at her, with a dark smile. Her stomach sank at that instant feeling bad at what he's going to do. _Don't you dare..._

But he did...

"I was just trying to see if Heather's new girlfriend was here. She seemed nice so I tried to check out if she was taking good care of her. But I found out she's not even here at all." his tone was hinting at something altogether. Heather knew he was gauging for something... maybe looking for a lie. To seem like he knew what she was doing.

But she was more furious than anything to back down. "She doesn't have a car but we're meeting in school so that's that."

At the corner of her eye, both Duke and Chandler were looking at her as if she had just grown two heads. She sent them all suggestive look to go along with it. 

"Oh she doesn't have a car." this time gave a mocking laugh at the thought. "Is she poor? Come on, Heather don't you think you're laying in on too thick. I know you were just joking yesterday. You... going out with someone like her. I mean... that's too much of a downgrade from me." 

Somehow this angers the blonde. Even if he's handsome and he makes her heart skip a beat, he has no right to insult Veronica at all! 

_"I promise that I, Veronica Sawyer, daughter of Ms. and Mr. Sawyer that I won't tell another soul of what happened tonight. I swear it on my 26 teddy bears and 57 imaginary cuddle dragons." She grins exaggeratedly. Heather looks at her for a second before she broke another laugh. The blonde squeezed her hand back in gratitude._

"You know, Dean. I just think you're too insecure for your own good. She's doesn't need a car to show a girl a good time. She amazing and nice and makes me laugh! But I guess you don't have anything more to offer than your stinking car and insufferable inflated ego. So just leave us alone, you ass!" she shouts back with all her might. Her frustration was all compact and hard.

To say, everyone who had heard her scream was surprised, was an understatement. They were stunned.

They had never heard her scream before, especially at Dean. He was the last person she was willing to scream at. Heather McNamara was panting hard as she glared at her ex, who was speechless beyond belief. 

Duke was the first one to cut the surprising and baffling event by giving Dean a fake smile. "You heard the girl, scram boy." Before stepping on the pedal and leaving the boy to his own devices.

Heather had another second with her thoughts and absorb what she had just done. 'When things had subsided and she had time to realize her actions, her eyes had widened and she had to suppress and scream. Oh _my god! She shouted at Dean! Why the hell did she do that!?'_ Feeling embarrassed over her actions, she was hiding her face with her hands and let out a groan of embarrassment.

But then, she heard someone clear her throat and she remembered she had two girls she had to explain herself to. Looking over her shoulders. Chandler was raising her eyebrow expectantly at her while Duke had a stoic expression. 

"So...."

"Heather, do you have something important you left to tell us this morning?" 

"Um.. maybe?"

"Is that a yes or no, Heather?"

She sighs. "I went to Dean yesterday. To... you know... get him back."

"Yet from what we heard you got yourself a girlfriend instead," Duke interjected with a tease.

"Let me finish. As I was saying. I came by his house but he wasn't there so I asked his mother. She said he went to the store to buy some snacks. I followed him there but he was with some other girl. and they were kissing." She went silent, as the memory stung her. 

"When the girl left, I approached him and we argued. Then he said he had been cheating on me." 

"Bastard is what that guy is."

"He cornered me and I was terrified on what he was going to do to me. Suddenly this girl came up and save me. Pretended to be my girlfriend to scare off Dean. That's all." 

"That's all?" Leaving off the part where Veronica was really nice enough to walk her home. Yeah, they didn't need to know that at all. That's just between her and Veronica.

"Yes," she said with finality.

"Who's this mystery girl then?"

"I can't tell you"

"And why's that?"

"She promised not to tell anyone about what happened with Dean. It would be appropriate I don't tell her name to you guys."

"Come on, Heather. We're your friends. If the girl was stupidly brave enough to act as your girlfriend, she maybe can do the same for us."

"No."

"Did you just say no, Heather?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I just don't seem right telling on her after helping me,"

"Fine. Then don't tell us."

"I'm sorry, Heather"

"drop it, Heather."

"Yes, Heather." She held her head down afraid of making things much worse.

"No matter. Maybe she's not even cut out for us anyway." Chandler bit out as the last response before the car turned silent. McNamara knew she made Chandler angry which was not a feat she usually do but wouldn't be something she's regretting she had done. Veronica really helped her out last night, even with just words of support and encouragement was enough to get her to evaluate her relationship. She can handle a few weeks of a pissed off Chandler because seeing the brunette warm smile somehow made it a little bit better.

* * *

"I don't quite follow. How can you possibly get lost on your way home if you've known the way since 3rd grade? It just doesn't happen, Veronica" Martha said confused. 

Veronica could only laugh awkwardly at them. She didn't anticipate that the time it took to buy foods, helping Heather McNamara then walking her home and then taking a few minutes of talking had gotten her way more hours than she would have liked. When she got home her two friends were knocked out on her bed. She wanted to wake them up and resume the movie marathon but she found out she needed the silence after all. She wrote mostly in her diary last night.

Morning came and she gave an excuse that she was lost last night and took way longer to get home. Which leads to their discussion today.

"I know. I had so much in my mind last night that I must of having taken a wrong turn somehow and ended up in another street I wasn't familiar with. I'm so sorry guys. I'll make it up to you. I promise." Her two best friends took her pleading and brush off the topic entirely. As the two went on about another tangent of discussion.

She sighs in relief that they didn't press on. Stopping by her locker, she took out her English book and rearrange a few things inside. It was then that she took notice of the three girls who just currently came in. The brunette felt her chest puff out as the student body also looks on with the Heathers. Her eyes quickly dart with McNamara nervous and excited if she notices her. 

As the three got closer and closer, Veronica bit her lip in hope. She wasn't asking for much just a look was enough. To get her to feel as if she wasn't something so easily plain to forget. But then they got closer... and closer... until they passed by Veronica and without breaking anything of routine. She froze as the cheerleader's gaze didn't even fly anywhere close to Veronica. She gulps in dismay before shaking her head in embarrassment. 

Yeah, Heather McNamara didn't owe her a thing. She was just a girl who helped that's all. They're not even friends. 

What did she even expect to happen, anyway? Heather gave her a wave, holding hands as if they're best friends and chanting Kumbaya my lord? "Veronica, are you okay?" Betty asked worriedly. 

She smiled before closing her locker. "Nothing. Remembered I have to give my report to Ms. Sanders before lunch. Come on before the bell rings" 

The three walk off to their classes. Veronica trying to keep her head focus. _Chandler easily forgot you, why shouldn't McNamara._

Just then the three girls went to their lockers to get books. While the two Heather was busy talking to one another, one blonde in yellow had look on to where Veronica had just walked off with her lips in a frown and her eyes betraying her emotions.

* * *

English class was suffocating. While not mentally in her right mind, Veronica had usually kept the class as a breeze. There was no problem that had arise with the class before. The teacher spoke for hours, she'd often listen and take notes and then the bell rings signaling the end of class. That's how it usually goes but you see, somehow the teacher must of have hit her head somewhere... maybe high... or just drunk before class and decided for a group discussion instead.

And wouldn't you know, she got grouped with not just one, or two but three Heathers. Would you look at her luck? Definitely fantastic. 

Veronica's table was moved so the four of them were facing each other. With Chandler on her right her legs crossed and a sour mood on her face that scared the brunette to even talk to her, Duke on her left who was busy reading a book and couldn't give a rat's ass to even regard her presence with a look, and McNamara in front who keeps fidgeting in her seat and not saying anything at all. While she was trying her hardest to look anywhere at the three solely for three reasons. One she doesn't want to pissed Chandler and Duke because that means her school life is going to get a promotion to the dumpster. Two she was staying inconspicuous so Chandler wouldn't suspect that she was the one who helped her yesterday. And three, she didn't know how to look at McNamara and not feel as though she wasn't hurt by ignoring her this morning.

So how was she going to get out of this? How about going to the bathroom and skip the class entirely. That could work... _Oh yeah, the group discussion for today relays half of their grade for participation. Fuck!_

"Are we really going to do nothing until class ends?" It was Chandler who said over the group. The other three stared at the blonde as if she was speaking another dialect. She snorts in irritation before crossed her arms. "I need to get my grades up if I want mother to raise my allowance. So either we start doing this useless discussion or I'm punishing someone." The other two Heather gave a chorus 'Yes, Heather' as Duke puts down her book and McNamara pulls out a pen and paper. Chandler's eyes quickly came on to her. She felt a shiver ran down her spine. Her gaze cold and calculated. She was afraid for even speaking now that the blonde was awake, conscious and very alert that Veronica was sitting beside her.

"I don't care if your pissed you panties right now but I hope for your sake you don't cause us any trouble today. Understand me?" 

She could only nod her head scared her voice would betray her. She could feel Heather McNamara looking at her for a second. But she didn't try to find out before looking down at her paper instead. "So the teacher asked us to give our insights to the public speeches. Um... quote our favorite lines and why it inspired us?" Veronica said as she stared down at her white blank sheet, her hand hovering over it. "I suppose I can write all our answers and summarized our ideas so one of us can present it to the class." She spared the scary blonde a look and seemed particularly okay with her idea. 

"The thing is I don't read speeches," Chandler said without a care. Veronica blinks at the blonde and trying to think of a way to voice her concerns without getting her killed in the process. 

"Um... I'll think of something. How about you, Heather?" she turns her eyes at the raven girl, who shrugs. "I don't like speeches."

Steadily eyeing the other blonde in front of her, who seemed nervous as she said, "I don't have anything in my mind either." 

Ok, so she has three group mates who have no answer to give her at all. And hell! They were getting grades as a group not individually. "What am I going to do then?!" she hissed in panic.

Heather glowered at her tone, as she backs down immediately. "Just answer for us, then. It should be easy for you, nerd." Veronica frowns at this. _Ouch, that hurt._

"Heather, that's not a very nice thing to say to her." Veronica didn't expect for the cheerleader to help her. Which didn't get far when Chandler turns her gaze at McNamara instead. 

"What did you say to me, Heather?" Her voice was stiff and laced with unperturbed unease. The cheerleader seems to see her flaws in interjecting as she was failing to keep her composure.

"Nothing. It's just... you don't need to insult her... That's all." She said concerned.

Veronica smiled at the small gesture of support. Even though McNamara is ignoring that they (partially) knew each other, the fact that she was defending her small integrity was nice.

"You don't tell me what to do, Heather." This time, Heather Chandler had leaned to her table and narrowed her eyes at the blonde. The brunette could feel a threat coming on so to prevent the blonde from getting in trouble she steps in.

"I can answer for all of us" She started, getting the attention of the three. She looks at her blank paper and pen. "I can answer for us three on the condition that there's no more hostility between us four for just this class. I'll do it" She said gazing upon Chandler's cold blue eyes and held it with serious intent. They stayed that way before the blonde leans back on her chair to roll her eyes at her. "Fine."

She spared McNamara a small smile, while the blonde only bit her lip before looking away. At least Veronica knows she's not ignoring her out of contempt.

"Okay, each group read out your answer here in front. First off..." There are 4 groups in total. Two of which had decent answers, from Martin Luther King's 'I have a dream' to John F Kennedy. As the groups were slowly lessening, the closer their group was going to present. Veronica doesn't verbalize it but she oddly felt the pressure of Chandler worrying from beside her, even though minutes ago she looks as though she could care less. Even Duke had started tapping her feet in... what anticipation or agitation?

If she messes this up, it a one-way ticket to having no life in high school ever. She hopes she prayed before this ordeal.

"Lastly, Heathers and Veronica. Who will be presenting?"

"I will, Ms. Fleming." her voice cracking under pressure. She came up in front of the class and the only thing she could see was the murderous look of one mythic bitch. _Well, they're definitely not paying me for this._ She grumbles internally.  
  
"All answers will be read in terms of how our group members had written them. I'll first start with Heather Duke." The girl in question perks up as she waits on with the rest of the class for what she has written in her stead. Veronica really hopes she won't insult anyone with her compromise. 

"I do not particularly have it with speeches. They just don't sit well with me but even I can't deny that there is one speech that I rather can't forget. In Socrates' moments of being condemned to death, here lies his speech... a prophecy for those who have pushed for his death.

> " _And I prophesy to you who are my murderers, that immediately after my departure punishment far heavier than you have inflicted on me will surely await you. Me you have killed because you wanted to escape the accuser, and not to give an account of your lives. But that will not be as you suppose: far otherwise. For I say that there will be more accusers of you than there are now; accusers whom hitherto I have restrained: and as they are younger they will be more inconsiderate with you, and you will be more offended at them. **If you think that by killing men you can prevent some one from censuring your evil lives, you are mistaken; that is not a way of escape which is either possible or honourable; the easiest and the noblest way is not to be disabling others, but to be improving yourselves."**_

"I have seen those who have been punished not by the sin of their hands but by the slander of other's evil from their mouth. Many who have been convicted of a crime that their image is forever ruined in societies' eyes. I am not saying all criminals are angels of god punished unfairly nor do I say that pity is for everyone's gain. But not everyone dubbed wrong had been wronged, just played for in twisted rules. This doesn't just talk about the criminals behind bars. It also correlates with life in general. In our house. In our community. Even in school. I know this because I am one of them. I too have been wronged by people I thought dear to me. In turn, I sometimes forgot that I am a victim and become the executioner instead. I choose this speech because Socrates' words delivered to me that having to be silent because of other's greed, does not equate with their innocence. Men are against men. I'm not an exception. I have done things I am not proud of,... have said things I rather should not.... and have forgotten people, I held long before."

"The greatest good we can offer ourselves is to be better than our former selves. Hopefully one I will do for my own good so not to become like the ones who have wronged me." The whole class was silent. Veronica cleared her throat as she kind of written Duke to be such a _poetic_ girl. She has nothing on the girl so she played it by ear. Wishing she had not overdone it for her.

"Next is Heather McNamara." She sighs. It's not a secret she puts some message of her own in there. Something she'd like the blonde cheerleader know. "Well there's not much people I've known who inspired me with their speeches but there is one that hits quite personal to me. It's Gandhi's' 1942 Quit India. In there he spoke...

> _"But it is my conviction that inasmuch as these struggles were fought with the weapon of violence they failed to realize the democratic ideal. In the democracy which I have envisaged, a democracy established by non-violence, there will be equal freedom for all. **Everybody will be his own master.** It is to join a struggle for such democracy that I invite you today. Once you realize this you will forget the differences between the Hindus and Muslims, and think of yourselves as Indians only, engaged in the common struggle for independence._

I did not specifically choose this to say I fight for another country, although good for them. I choose this speech because it tells about freedom. Something I value. Something I should value." Veronica's voice falters for a moment before she continues. "That a world ruled by force and abuse of power, where victims lay unheard and rotting, there is hope for a new kind of life. One where we are free of our own choices, desires, and goals. That we can run of lives that way we want it to be. Without anyone else thinking we are less or we are unworthy. I choose this speech because I value freedom. " She didn't even try looking at McNamara but hopes her message comes through for her. 

She didn't even pause as she went right next. "Next is Heather Chandler." _Can I jump to a nearby window? Nah, maybe faint in front of the class?_

_No, can't run now._

_Fuck._

"I feel as though I need to share just one speech that has always dug deep with me. Which is Mario Cuomo's a Tale of two Cities where he said,

> _There is despair, Mr. President, in the faces that you don't see, in the places that you don't visit in your shining city. In fact, Mr. President, this is a nation—Mr. President you ought to know that this nation is more **"A Tale of Two Cities"** than it is just a "Shining City on a Hill."_

> _Maybe, maybe, Mr. President, if you visited some more places; maybe if you went to where some people still live in sheds; maybe if you went to Lackawanna where thousands of unemployed steel workers wonder why we subsidized foreign steel. Maybe—Maybe, Mr. President, if you stopped in at a shelter in Chicago and spoke to the homeless there; maybe, Mr. President, if you asked a woman who had been denied the help she needed to feed her children because you said you needed the money for a tax break for a millionaire or for a missile we couldn't afford to use._

The lines speak of looking. Looking deeper than what is present. What do you see? Sometimes a lot more if you look deeper. How can you preserve a person when all they show you is lackluster performance and gritty exposure. What can you possibly see when you are blinded by what I want you to see. Two faces from one mirror where one is hidden and the other exposed. Then which is real? I dare say both is real. One is just a part of the other. I want everyone to look. Not at me but to what is being presented every day. Make judgment base on both and choose decisions delicate to all." Veronica wrote the passage while remembering their interaction at the clinic. How can someone so ruthless in the eyes of the school be so small and scared when things go sideways. Somehow she wrote the passage as a question to herself. Does Heather Chandler even have another side to her? Or if what she's showing everyone truly who she is.

Somehow she doesn't want the answer at all.

"Lastly is mine..." When she thought the class was quite before somehow it grew quieter. If that even was possible. Deep breathes... 

"Apart from the great presidents and influential people. I admire simplicity in their voices and in turn... their speeches. General George Patton said during 1944 exhorting the third army he said this, 

_“I don’t want to get any messages saying, ‘I am holding my position.’ We are not holding a goddamned thing. Let the Germans do that. We are advancing constantly and we are not interested in holding onto anything, except the enemy’s balls. We are going to twist his balls and kick the living shit out of him all of the time. Our basic plan of operation is to advance and to keep on advancing regardless of whether we have to go over, under, or through the enemy.”_

For the briefest of seconds, she regarded her whole class's expression, which was easy to read. Bafflement. She lets out a chuckle. "I know my speech leaves less to those who have already present but you see, I choose these over the hundred I have read because his message was easy and clear. He expressed Bravery. Crude in expression, yes but there is no hesitation in his words, no excuses, and no other intent. Move forward or die trying. Lots of speech regarding this but I found this one with high esteemed of admiration. because he has something I do not. Maybe not even a lot of us in this room have. um... That is all." She bowed before nerve got to her and she sat back to their seat.

As she sat again, the whole class was clapping while the four of them were just looking at each other a bit lost to what Veronica just presented.

When class ended Ms.Fleming asked them to stay behind, as she eyes the four looking doubtful. "I'm just asking if the byproduct of your discussion was actually done by all of you, not just by Ms. Sawyer?"

Chandler huff out insulted, "Are you calling us cheats, Ms. Fleming? Of course, we did it" Veronica can feel Duke and McNamara's unease just crawling on her skin as they stiffen and looked partially worried.

"But the paper passed to me was all in Veronica's handwriting."

"She volunteered to write our answer in one whole sheet."

"Then give me your notes. The one you wrote of before Veronica here rewrote in one paper." The three girls realized they were done for. They had no such notes at all. But then Veronica shows them mercy as she reaches for her bag. "Oh, I have them, Ms. Fleming. I got their papers here" Handing the teacher three separate crumpled papers, all with writings and crossed out words and erasures.

They could only stand there in silence as millions of questions rang in their brain. Veronica too kind of expect Ms. Fleming's apprehension. so she wrote their answers and make it believable as possible. It wouldn't do her good if her group mates were found to be cheaters. Her grades would suffer as well. Thinking ahead rewarded her good.

"I'm sorry for ever doubting you girls. It would seem to have Ms. Sawyer in your company did you girls good. Well, then you deserve decent grades for your output" She handed them back their papers. As each girl, looks on it seemingly surprised.

"Yes, I guess we should be going ahead now Ms. Fleming," Chandler said as she exited the classroom. Where Veronica followed a step behind. She didn't know she felt a bit happy the class was now over and she can have her peace and quiet again but just when she steps outside the classroom. She felt arms closing in on her and being dragged away in the nearest bathroom available.

* * *

She was cornered by the sink as Heather Chandler, Heather Duke and Heather McNamara was crowding her visions. Only Heather McNamara was the only one not looking enthusiastic or calculating in trying to figure her out. Both Green and red were circling her as if they were all her secrets would just jumble out in bold letters. She felt self-conscious as Chandler's eyes roam her body. The brunette tried to seem brave but lacks any of it in reality. "What is it you guys want? I did your answers just as I promised, didn't I?"

"You did. There are no qualms in that. Although you made me sound like a sap." The blonde glared at her.

"You made me sound emo... a really wordy emo." Duke interjected.

"um... I... I quite like mine." The two glared at the cheerleader who zipped her mouth shut.

"Well, that's the best I could do. It's not like you gave me anything to work with. I was making things as such. But come one, you at least seemed like humans now" _Okay bad choice of words._

"Are you saying we're not humans by sawyer's standard?"

"Not. I meant now you seem like you have hearts"

"Oh now we're heartless humans?

"No! I meant.... that you guys are nicer? um... like you have emotions other than... this"

"For your sake, I won't take your words just now at face value because you did help us out and may I add. You do forgery" Chandler looks back at the paper she had written in Heather Chandler's penmanship. She caught sight of all girls' penmanship after asking for a peek at their previous assignments. Although it lacks the finest of her other forgery, it was still believable.

"Excellent forgery indeed." 

"Yeah. It's one of my hidden talents" she said without much cheer. she keeps looking at the door and prays somehow get her out now.

Chandler was looking back at her again, a wicked smile in her lips. Before turning her face to Heather McNamara who seemed worried for her too. "Wow. I hate to say it but you didn't pick bad, Heather. Good job" her voice a tad bit lower.

"What are you talking about, Heather?" 

"This is the girl who helped you with Dean, isn't she? Your supposed girlfriend" The cheerleader's eyes widen as she was caught by surprise. In tandem, Veronica coughs as she swallowed her saliva at the wrong time. _Not the impression you really want to show off._

"Wha... What are you talking about? No, she's not." The blonde steps back as Heather Chandler seem to see through her lies.

"I'm her what now?" Veronica had finally caught on and was acting to be surprised rather than guilty. Her eyes strain from the two blondes ahead. 

Duke somehow smiled and chuckled along. "I get it now. That's why you were fidgety when we got in class. Couldn't even look at her. Then the way you defended her."

"That doesn't prove anything at all." 

"Oh yeah? You defended her the same intensity you defied Heather this morning to reveal her identity and that fact you sound just like how you told Dean to back off after she ridiculed your fake girlfriend, the same way you were at this class." Duke said as she got closer to Veronica, who didn't like her space being taken away little by little. "And you wrote Heather a nice speech about freedom. Not if you know how much of an ass her ex is to have written something too close for home. Coincidence?" Duke raised her hand to ran it lightly on her clothes then at her collar. "Tell me, do you fear us, Sawyer?"

Well, how could she not? There at the top of their fucking social hierarchy while she's somewhere almost below. One word from everyone and she might not graduate in one piece. "Yes."

Chandler came closer to her other side as Duke back off in instinct. "If you knew a secret of ours that could destroy us, would you go babbling to everyone?" It took Veronica by surprise that Chandler arms loops around her shoulders and neck and pulled her close to her body, With Veronica's height a bit taller than the blonde she had to crane her neck down and caught Heather by the waist, their breath close almost nose to nose. The blush on her cheeks was undeniably obvious as she stammers for a reply. "No.. no one.. um no one would believe.. me." Her blush deepens as Heather smirks at her clumsiness. Clearing her throat she tried again. "No one would believe me so what's the point?"

"Good girl," She said before pushing the girl away from her. Veronica winced as she hit her back at the sink. Heather McNamara was by her side in a second. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Didn't hurt that bad." The two of them were looking back at Duke and Chandler who was talking by themselves.

"In terms of compatibility, I can work with her. She seems reliable and actually thinks of consequences about her situation." 

"I also think she can fool Evan nicely. She's not bad looking either." 

"I know I few changes of clothes and makeup should do great"

Somehow, she felt something bad coming her way as the two continued to talk almost to themselves. It registered to her that McNamara was frowning, which she just doesn't want at all. "I'm sorry. I tried keeping them from knowing you at all so this wouldn't happen. I'm really sorry" So that's why she's didn't give any indication they even knew each other.

She smiled. "It's okay, Heather but I'm quite lost. What do they want from me anyway?"

"Remember what I said last night that they have a problem"

"Yeah?"

"Well, it has something to do with their ex. They want someone to be..."

"Now. Now, Heather. Don't spoil everything so soon." Heather was cut off by the re-entrance of the other two. The cheerleader had to back off from Veronica when Chandler glared at her.

"Why we dragged you here and started interrogating you was because of a condition we're willing to give you." Her smile turning more sly by the minute.

"What conditioned?" she cocks her brows up, curious.

"We will give you the privileged to be a Heather. Just like us three. You will be respected, praised and adored by the students in Westerberg High. People will think second if they try anything to you at all. That is if you do what we tell you." Are they saying what Veronica thinks she is saying? A heather? _Her?_ If that happens there's no more taunting. No more pushing Veronica when possible. No more spit throwing. No more derogative threat to her friends. That'd god sent!

Chandler must have read her face because she was amused by her expression. Not wanting to actually show them she was actually interested she asked instead, "And the condition?"

"You pretend to be our fake girlfriends" 

..

..

..

"What?" Her brain stopped as Chandler uttered those words. 

Heather gave a sigh. "I thought you were smart, Sawyer. I said pretend to be our fake girlfriend and you get to be a Heather" Does she know how many problems that situation will make of her. A lot. Not to mention the stress and the fuckery of human emotions. "NO"

"Did you just say no?"

"Yes"

It's so easy to see a person switch from faces to faces. Even now, the blonde's smirk had turned cold in a single snap and Veronica could only yelp in her head as she stares on into the abyss of cold snow.

"And why did you say no?" she grits out holding her anger in check while she got closer. _You want me to trouble myself in your problems? Count me out. But how does she tell them that?_

"Because of reasons" She gave a silly smile that was easily wiped off when Chandler had somehow wound her way up her space even closer. They found themselves at breath length only Heather was smirking but was trying to look her in the eyes. _God, she has nice ones._

"What are you complaining about? You get to be popular, be one of us and no one would make fun of you ever again." Heather Chandler said with a bite in her tone. It was an easy enough concept to grasp so why was this girl making things much harder.

"But I can't pretend to be your fake girlfriend to save me my life! I can't even act that well." Which is true. Heather McNamara's situation differs because she was in the moment but asked to participate in acting in a plan weeks before she going to do it, she's going to fail miserably.

But Heather Chandler didn't seem like the girl to back down at all. "It's your lucky day, Sawyer." An evil grin plastered on her face. Chandler's eyes flashing a glimmering dark allure. Like a predator stalking its prey while all the brunette could do was gulp. "You'll pretend to be our girlfriend like your life depends on it because now... it does."

How did this escalate so fucking quickly?

She just prays she'll get out of this mess unscathed. But who was she kidding? These are the Heathers so... she's fucked already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I am not a professional at analyzing any poetry or speeches. So sorry if I may have indicated anything of offense, that is not my intention.
> 
> Again, sorry if I stopped there and to all the errors. So sorry.


	5. Failed Advices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica takes advice from an unlikely person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for having really long to update. It's just I had to recover after being positive for COVID-19. I couldn't write because it took up most of my attention. I was worried so I read instead. But I'm better now. I'll start writing again. Thank you for those who keep reviewing and the kudos means much to me.

**Chapter 5 Train me, Oh Master!**

"Veronica, I know I said I love Princess Bride. I have watched it several times already but even I know this is excessive?" Veronica was perched on the sofa intently looking at the screen where Wesley was confronting and mocking Buttercup for loving him while in disguise, all the while trying to make her show her true feelings for the poor farm boy side of him. In her hand were a notebook and a pen as she was scribbling down precious knowledge from the romance story that stroked many hearts. 

Her eyes never leaving the screen as she ignored Martha and Betty complaining from beside her. "This is the ninth time already. Any more and I might puke Buttercup and Westley from my mouth" Betty groans.

Veronica shushes the two, eyes widen from their sockets like a deranged starved Doberman, looking alternately from her best friends before watching the movie again. With even more vindication than before— if it were possible. The two shared concerned looks with each other as they observe Veronica's manic panting and scary chuckling.

She was now closer to the screen, hunched over, and seemed to be muttering words. Words like _'I need", 'perfection', 'not die',_ while her hands move at a quick speed. 

Martha edged closer to Betty as she leans into her and whispered, "Do you think something happened to her?" 

Betty slowly rubs her chin with a finger and thought about it. "I don't think she's acting like this if there wasn't. So who do you reckon should ask her?" The two didn't want to be it, in all honesty. The Veronica right now terrified them.

"Maybe you should do it, Betty. My mom still expects me by 7"

"Me. Well my mother expects to see me alive by 6"

"It's 6:36"

"Okay, I lied. 6:40 was what I meant"

When the two neither back down, they proceeded to have a little argument with each other. By now, Veronica was laughing by herself when the movie was now in one of its romantic scenes. As the two paused mid-argument to see the craziness from Veronica's eye unfold. It even adds to the creepiness when Veronica was now wailing in frustration over something she had just thought of when just minutes ago she was laughing. Tugging her hair while groaning then quickly switching to hissing at nothing.

"I don't know what I'm doing!" The brunette shouted as she got up from her position in the ground, heaving desperate breaths as she towered over the TV. The two froze up when Veronica turned away from the TV, stared at them, and appeared as if losing it. Hair bunched up and sticking out from different places, eyes a bit red and snarling like a beast. The two dared not moved when Veronica dazedly turns around, watched the movie still playing, then at the window. She does this two more times without anyone saying anything. The room was eerily quiet. Martha and Betty just had this instinct of preservation and by that, they mean _do not engage a crazy woman when being crazy._

Suddenly, the brunette moved, causing the two to slightly yelp and hugged each other. Afraid Veronica had actually lost it and might attack them. Only she only went for her jacket instead, grabs a book from a close table, and left the room in an instant. 

The room was still quiet, save for the sound of Princess Bride in the background while Martha and Betty try to reel in the events that just happened and understand how their precious little bunny had gone practically rabid in less than a day.

Betty turns her face at Martha and said, "So you wanna bet Veronica turned into a werewolf?"

"How about a serial killer?"

"Veronica? A serial killer? Nah that will never happen"

* * *

Contrary to how oblivious and sometimes reckless way of how Veronica handles certain events, she has always found ways into solving complicated problems. Carefully assessing what the problem is right from the get-go. Then research as much as she can. Make an accurate as possible outcomes; choose from those possible outcomes with equally made solutions/actions, then doing it. She functions that way. That's why they weren't found guilty from cheating in English class or how she manages to get away from Father's constant persuasion for her to spend the day at his workplace because she plans ahead and chooses the right choices. The only time her mind didn't function like that way- honestly - with both times concerning a Heather. One where she gets hurts everywhere and the other, speaking without thinking and making it worse. 

(Although neither was anything remotely any regret to her.)

Now, she is faced with another equally or if not more complicated circumstance. Veronica needs to pretend to be a loving, caring, and attractive girlfriend to three different girls. Girls who are different in traits, personality, and hobby. One likes to read, the other seems to like cheering and the last one might want to dance on Veronica's grave if she messes this up. But hey! Who knew she's quite a catch. _Yeah right, real catch indeed._

But she was so out of her element. She has no single clue how to be that kind of person. _Do they know what she does in her free time?! It's spying on her father's business partners in Golf Club Tuesday! That's her hobby._

But she had to collect herself. She had to.

Instinctively, she did what she usually does. Assess what the problem was. Which was pretty damn clear. Then do some research. That's the reason why she binge-watch Princess Bride countless of times. Analyzing the great Westley and how he manages to be a doting lover. Playing the tape like a broken record, even her head hurt— yet she never arrived at a platform. She was still so damn lost. She didn't get anything at all. How can you be a girlfriend to someone when she has never been with someone before? Almost but that nearly not enough.

Out of frustration, she left the house, leaving Martha and Betty without an explanation, grabbing pride and prejudice, and went to 7/11 to get some time to herself. Veronica was so worked up over this. The fact that she can't tell her two best friends made things even worse. They deserve to know but Heather forbids her. At least from the show she just gave, they're going to suspect something. But they were her best friends. They're patient. They'll wait. Hopefully, they'll understand.

"I need to leave this town immediately. Maybe contact Jack to get me situated in his bunker. Yeah, that might work" She mumbles under her breath. 

Bored with nothing but a novel about 1813 love and a cup of cherry slushy; Veronica had to stop writing solutions long ago. It wouldn't matter. None would have worked anyway. That ultimately pushes Veronica to think of a plan to get out of this ordeal.

Fly to another country. _She has to smuggle my parents there. Too much work._

Swim to a remote island. _Still can't swim, dammit!_

Change identity and never look back. _It has a nice ring to it._

Out of the corner of her shoulders, Veronica heard shoe scrapping the floor but took no notice of it. Instead, she dropped her forehead on her arm on the table. 

"Greetings and salutations. Dear unfortunate soul" Facing her new guest, she took a few minutes to remember that this was the new kid who causes a massive panic in the cafeteria a day ago. JD if she remembers correctly. In her usual days, she would have told him to leave her alone. She still wants to but with things distracting her too much to be rude, she lets him sit across from her.

Plopping back her head in her arm, she hums in reply. "Hey there,"

"Looks like a depressing night for you." He mutters before leaning his seat. "What— put in the dog house, are you?" 

She snorts, finding humor in the statement. The last time she met this guy, he presumed Heather and her as a couple, now it doesn't seem so far from the truth. If you don't add the pretending thing- it's pretty close. 

"Hahaha. I'm laughing so hard I'm dying" Not hiding her sarcasm at all but JD didn't seem to mind her sour demeanor. "You should be. I know how hard it is to be treated coldly for a week all because she didn't like me blowing up her basement." 

Ignoring his over disturbing statement, she registered one thing though. Bolting up from her seat she stared at the boy in the trench coat. He had this bad boy charm in him. Black overall with his smirk that says too much for his own good. A slushy in his hand, he took a long sip while looking equally undisturbed at Veronica's inspecting gaze.

"You've hand a girlfriend, right?" She asked.

Not expecting that kind of question, he finished slurping his slushy to reply, "I'm hurt you thought I didn't have one before. I get you go for blonde and bitchy girls but I'm a total catch, darling."

She snarls. "Don't call me that" 

Raising his hands up in peace, his signature smirk came back. "Okay. Okay. But what do I call you then?"

"Veronica is fine."

"Veronica... Nice name."

Veronica's fingers tap on the table as she continued to weight her options her head. So she needs to become an adept girlfriend but she doesn't know how to do that. That's problem number one. Maybe... just maybe she needs someone to teach her- or just someone she can ask for advice. But she doesn't know if JD can keep a secret. She can't offer him anything at all for a favor. But right now, she has no one that may be able to help her.

"Did you know that Slurpee was discovered by accident?" Jason suddenly spoke up. He looks admiring his cup of blue-colored frozen drink. "A failed soda fountain, an ingenious idea of preserving its cool, and finding people loving its icy consistency. Well, ingenious indeed." Sparing Veronica a look, he offered his after hers had turned to the smooth warm liquid. "Care for a hit?"

"I'm good." politely declining the offer and reach for her own slushy... somehow it becomes a normal flavored drink but still drank it nevertheless. 

"JD. Have you made friends in school yet?"

"Seems to me, the only one worth accompanying is depressed in a 7/11 and being cranky. So no, can't say I have." Still sipping from his straw.

"Okay. Do you want to be friends, then?" JD smiles hearing her while putting down his cup to the table, he tilts his head and grin. "I don't think your girl likes me that much. We met. Said she didn't like my attitude but the feelings mutual. You're in pretty deep shit if she finds out you've been hanging with me." Hearing JD talk about _'her girl'_ kind of makes her blush, if not for the feeling of actually in a relationship with Chandler was above and out of her league. She neither wants to deny the accusations yet. Not needing to unless JD makes a big fuss then maybe.

Another thing perks her interest. So they knew each other. At least familiar with each other. "She doesn't have a say to my friends. We talk already. We good if you don't mind."

Leaning forward, his arms and elbows lay on the table as he smiles. "I don't mind. If you're considerate enough to hurl yourself to become someone's human shield I'd like to think you'd do the same for me." 

"I do darts without puncturing my eyes, feet and body less than 54 kg, objects thrown that isn't sharp, and nothing on the head. Need this." Before patting the side of her head gently. She meant it as a joke though but leaves it for JD to decide if she didn't or not.

"Appreciate it." 

"Now, I got that out of the way. Would you mind helping me with something?" Her eyes flashed concern. 

"Yeah, what might that be?"

"Give me advice on being in a relationship" 

"I expected something must be wrong for you to mope around here without your girl or whatever." He laughs while she just huffs in retort. "It's not my fault. It's all so new to me I just don't have a clue at all." She said frustratingly. 

"Hey there, calm down. Don't worry. I'll help" The brunette was surprised. "You will?"

"Got nothing better to do. So tell me what makes Heather Chandler tick?"

* * *

Veronica was nervously tapping her feet on the ground, arms crossed and sweating all around. She hears nearby passers talking and whispering to each other. Feeling overstimulated that she thought she saw some people looking at her... talking about her or maybe that was just her? Is it?

Damn, she has no idea. _Calm down, Veronica. You're good. You got this. JD gave you tips. It'll be fine._

Okay, she can do this. Hearing the door of the shop open, Veronica came inside and started looking for blonde hair. The shop was small but not in the least bit dull or unpack. If anything it was full of people and boisterous. It was a small cafe both Heather and she decided to meet to get some things in order before there the first encounter with Heather's ex.

Surveying the cafe, it wasn't hard enough to spot her. In a booth close to the glass window, the brunette glided to other customers going there to order and quickly made her way to her table.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had a few things to do before I came here." She said before plopping on the seat. Across from her, a perfectly raise brow was done, lips quipped down unimpressed but otherwise no scowl. That's good. Hair was done without her usual red scrunchy and had let her golden mane run freely on her shoulders, making her looked very innocent and pretty. _As innocent as Chucky, she supposed._

"I'll let it slide this time but be sure to be prompt the next time I ask you for a meeting." Her voice still stern as always.

She nods submissively. "Okay. Got it. So what are we talking about?" Veronica saw Heather roll her eyes and flips her hair before going for her red bag and took something out of it. Placing it on the table an audible 'plank' sound was heard, with her nimble fingers she turns it around facing Veronica and then pushes it as a final action. The brunette took a cautious look at Heather before looking down at a red folder taunting her.

She waits for further instruction not daring to do anything that displeases the blonde while the said girl had an impatient look upon her. "What are you waiting for? Open it."

She spoke, so she delivered. Taking the end of the folder, she pulls it back. Veronica had time to consider the paper in front of her. A name perched on it. Michael Guinish Richardson.

'Oh, so I was right.' She said to herself. There was a picture that helped her put a face in the name. And Woah! Now she can see why she was ' _hung up'_ on him. He was an Adonis. Sharp sculpted jaw, tan skin, messy brown hair with streaks of light brown hair amidst dark ones and blue eyes that made Veronica uncomfortable enough to stop staring at the photo.

"This folder" Heather started, "... is all you need to know about him. Study it well." Studying is the one thing Veronica does seem typically good at. No problem there. "Tonight I heard he's taking another girl out on a date. Kings and Queens' Restaurant outside of town. We're going there as a couple. Get his attention and hopefully get a confrontation from him." Heather explained while all she did was nod absentmindedly. But then she bristled.

"Wait, did I hear you wrong or was I just assuming? I'm the one confronting him?" Her stomach just blanched.

"Yes. You're my girlfriend now that means after we established that his attention is on us, get him to care for me."

"How?"

"Insult him of course. Say you're better than him. That I don't need him because you've already taken up his place. Anything. Get him to confront you." 

How is this going to go, though? Although she will never say that her plan has a lot of issues, looking at it from Veronica's angle seemed flawed. Confronting him seems impossible if he doesn't care already. Which she gets why Heather wants her to confront him but without building that striking moment that takes both Michael by surprise, any attention-seeking PDA they do won't work. She has to think of something quick before tonight but a little secret hidden from Heather will have to be done for now. She has a feeling Heather's raw emotions have to be put into play if they want their fake relationship to be believed in. 

"Anymore I have to know" She flips on the paper from side to side, skimming it as fast as she can and getting an overview of the immaculate Micheal.

"This" Unexpectedly, Heather plops another folder in front of Veronica, this time bulkier, and redder than the other one, handed before. She gazed on Heather's eyes and saw them flash amused at her gaping at it. "What is this, Heather?"

"This is my file." 

"Your... file?"

"Yes." For all of Veronica's restraint not to make a snide remark or a joke, she can't help grimacing. _This is a big ass file. Is this a bible?_

"Everything you need to know about me is in these papers. If by chance, Michael tries to weasel any information, you bark all of this" 

Veronica eyes the words inside and read:

_favorite Color - Burgundy Purple_

_Ambitions in life - stay at home wife._ Again trying not to spout anything she might regret. "Are any of these even true?" She flips through page by page, reading incredulous nonsense of a very false perception of Heather Chandler. She got a snarl in return from Heather, so she surmised her question wasn't funny at all.

"Just do what I tell you to do. It doesn't matter if this is all true or not. To Michael, it is." 

So pretty Adonis doesn't know. 

"Okay, Heather. I'll get on it right now." She was gathering her things by and prepared to leave only for Heather to grab hold of her hand just as she was reaching for her folders. Her eyes starring intensely at her figure, she thought she was turning into stone just by her mere gaze. "Just where are you going, Sawyer?"

"Home — to study all this" points at the massive things she has to memorize. Again with her gripped tightening, she had to hold a groan under her breath not to make a scene. "You still need to know the rules of our arrangement." She said sternly before letting her go. Quickly, rubbing her wrist affectionately— reminding her of helping a beaten dog.

_Of course, should have known Heather can't operate without controlling the very nature of Veronica's action._

"You could have just said so." She mumbles but Heather didn't hear her. Instead, getting down straight to business. 

"First rule. Do everything I tell you to do. If I say punch him. You punch him. If I say tap dance. You better dance the hell up." For the briefest of moments, Veronica felt like Heather might forget that she was just a teenage girl— Not some highly trained robot. 

"Can you make me at least do things I can do. 'Cause I don't know how to speak french if you suddenly want to make a fool out of me" she gruff out. It didn't deter Heather. "Sure. I'll take super care to remember." 

"Rule number two. Whatever I say is absolute. If I tell him you have a part-time job at Crazy Bob's Diner, you make it believable. You are what I shape you. Got it?" And here she thought number one was bad. Maybe Heather plays humans as well as she plays her dolls. But it does pique her interest. What does Heather want Veronica to be? 

For now, she nodded. 

"Rule number three. Don't make inappropriate advance towards me unless needed." Heather narrowed her eyes at Veronica. As if she was planning something devious. "What's that suppose to mean?"

In her usual temptress fashion, she flicks her hair to her shoulders and arrogantly snorts. "I need you to be creative tonight. Use any means to get what I want and that goes with having to be intimate with each other. You know the jig— holding hands, close proximity, and even a few nips here and there" She didn't mean for images to fly in her head. That would be improper of her. Though the rosy cheeks and high temperature proved she had no steering capabilities of her mind. Even Heather took notice but only turned away— a bit flustered herself. _Or was that a trick of the light?_

"But if I say no. You stop." Her voice low and a bit crackly. 

The image of a frighten looking Heather sweaty, disheveled, and lost in a bed at the clinic, browse through her vision. Split-second as that was — she had wondered then if she'd experienced something horrible before.

Choosing to be softer, she gave Heather her first ever smile. One that was small and assuring. "I promise I will, Heather."

The blonde was silent as she stared back at Veronica. The brunette hadn't the slightest clue if she was lost in thought or had slept on her with wide eyes open but then she moved and that was all she needed to know Heather was still with her at the cafe. 

She coughs and continued, "Anyway. Last rule. In no way should you ever take anything I do to heart." 

_That's vague as hell._ Did she mean when she's hurtling insults or if she suddenly makes up a story about Veronica puking on Church when she was 7 yrs, old? "Okay. I understand. I promise to abide by your rules, Heather. As long as you agree with mine" Heather's familiar scowl came back in a jolt. Just when she thought she was used to a somber-looking blonde than a furious one. 

"Hold your horses, Chandler. It isn't so unreasonable that you can't do it. Hear me out first," She tried to calm down the beast, putting her hands up and waiting for her to not look at her as if she was calling her a prune. When the blonde sighs and crosses her arms Veronica carry on, "Tell Ram and Kurt to stop harassing Betty and Martha. I want nobody in Westerburg High to bully them anymore. that's all I'm asking" 

She paused and waited. Heather's face contorted before it became stoic again. "I guess it wouldn't be so... unreasonable" then eyeing the brunette in a mocking tone. she drawls on, "First thing on Monday, no one will try anything with your little loser group. If we're done here we still have an appointment in Gitano and Sasson." Heather stood up from her seat with her small bag in two and strode towards the door. It didn't hit Veronica that she was invited because seconds later she heard her yell, "Sawyer!" As she followed minutes later in a panic — and a bit embarrassed by other customer's glare at Heather's loud disturbance. Papers were protruding out of the folders in haste some only hanging by a thread and a few she had to insert in her armpits and mouth as it was blown away when she herself was startled by Heather calling after her. 

When she meets her out the door again. Looking frazzled, all Heather did was roll her eyes and swiftly turned around, her hair flicking Veronica's face as she did so. This adds to her annoyance but couldn't utter her distaste because of the paper still there. _She's lucky I'm afraid of her._

Following the blonde, they ended up in a red car with Heather driving, and Veronica trying not to lose one paper from the overly red folder.

* * *

Time usually flies when Veronica is home. She reads as a hobby, writes in her diary, and painstakingly stalk her father's investors. That takes up her time but it usually isn't so time-consuming. At least by her point of view. But it seems, having to shop with Chandler is like having to take minutes into hours. Her feet were killing her. They've been going from shop to shop trying on clothes. The easy part is when she's buying for herself. The hard part comes when Veronica is asked to wear what Chandler picked for her. _These stilettos are mocking me._

At first, it took her by surprise. She thought Heather made her come along to be a human mule. She even cracked some bones and stretched just for the occasion. It didn't bother Veronica. It was perfectly normal for their partners to carry heavy things for their girlfriend. That's what JD told her anyway. So she prepared herself to be of service. Even though she dreaded the incoming weight of a thousand mountain. With Heather's track record she was bound to lose an arm — maybe.

What she didn't take into consideration was Heather actually dragging her to try a few clothes herself and then buying said clothes for her. When she tried to pay for them it was a losing battle. Heather had veins popping on her forehead when she tried to insist. Any more and she might have slapped her on the arm to get her to comply.

"You do know I have clothes at home, right? I mean, I'm not broke or anything" She said as she tried to change clothes in one of the stalls. Taking off her shirt to try on a nice blue form-fitting sweater. It was damn comfortable to wear. Even more baffling Chandler picked it for her.

She heard Heather scoff over the wooden door, waiting for her to show her clothes. "You dress like a nun, Sawyer. Even my grandma's more stylish than you" 

She only rolls her eyes at the statement before a thought ran on her mind and smirks. "But you have to give me credit. Even in nun-clothes, I got your attention." Then got out of the stall and look directly at Heather, who was leaning beside the stall from her. She gave her an amused grin. "That must mean I'm not far off your taste." 

Heather didn't reply to Veronica and only assessed whether her clothes fit her nicely. At this moment, she heard JD's voice at the back of her head. _Now, women like it when you get cocky._

They do?

_Of course, they like confident partner, Veronica. I'm sure your girl is no different._

Veronica looks down at Heather waiting for her to say something. She stood there, arms crossed, and looking her up and down. Maybe she should practice being cocky. How does she do that though? Heather was still busy looking at her that Veronica awkwardly leans on the wall on her side, trying for a smooth tom cruise fashion, puts one hand on her pocket while the other arm laid on the wall where she leaned in, just slightly above her eyes level. She looks down at Heather and said in the suavest voice she could muster. "If you keep looking at me like that I might just melt" then gave a megawatt smile that JD taught her, one that showed pretty much her whole teeth in a rollercoaster-like way. Eyes bulge to somehow portray charm, JD said, and lips puckered slightly for added... debonairness?

...

...

...

"The hell's wrong with you, Sawyer" As Heather steps away from her, her expression turning gloomy. Veronica's perfect megawatt roller smile vanished. As she suddenly stood up straighter than a pole and began to mumble an excuse. "I—I um— was — just you know... uh telling a joke. Yeah, was all a joke." she felt herself sweat and embarrass it didn't work as JD told her it would. He told her it would. What it did, however, was Heather looking at her as if she destroyed her favorite scrunchy and threw it in the dumpster.

"Well, you're creeping me out so stop it." She nodded fervently. The blonde shakes her head and walks off. "God, you're weird. Change your clothes were getting some food before we go." She didn't even say anything and only change back to her clothes and hurry back to Heather.

* * *

While Heather waited for Veronica, she tries to replay the events just now. She shudders as she was reminded of how Micheal used to pick her up the first time they met but it was even worse for delivery. Not to mention while Veronica tried her fools attempt of a joke, she can't help being reminded of that blasted trench coat guy who insulted her. She shudders again. Not a good combination.

But as Veronica stepped out of the stall looking lost and looking for her, Heather felt her lips quirk up in a small smile. She rather likes Sawyer as Sawyer. She's not as bad as herself.

She waited for the girl to spot her by the cashier before she faced her way and ran towards Heather, panting. "Put them in the counter." Pointing at the clothes she made Veronica carry. She paid for them afterward they both exited the boutique. 

"Pick up the pace, Sawyer. We're losing day time" The brunette walked faster as they were now both walking side by side but it amused Heather as the girl beside her was huffing and sweating like she was working out, her hands and shoulders all brimming with 20 bags of clothes from the shops they've already come by. She has to hand it to the girl, she looks sturdier than she appears.

"Heather"

"Yes?"

"Um, I want to say sorry" Now she sounds like that girl in the clinic. Both of which puzzled her for even asking sorry in the first place. Any indication she actually minded was hidden from her face but she listened intensely at what Veronica was trying to say. "For what?"

"For the joke, I did earlier. I wasn't thinking right— you know" They were still walking in Chandler-pace so Veronica was talking and walking and carrying their things at the same time. But she didn't appear to care, she was shooting the blonde worried looks that she can't understand.

"Don't mind it. Just beware the next time you do something creepy again and I won't be so accommodating." 

"Of course, but you know— I particularly didn't lie" She huffs out, trying to catch after her. Heather threw her a curious sideways glance. "About what?"

"Having your attention on me. It's pretty daunting I probably would have melted if I was butter" Heather chuckled. "Please. Your other attempt at a joke is childish and repetitive. I'd rather you make a ballad instead."

"But I'm not joking."

"Getting scared of being simply looked is a bit pathetic." 

"Sometimes I wonder if you've ever felt being the other person. The one who gets nervous when they gawk at you. The one who gets a bit worried when their eyes lingered for far too long because you're afraid the might not like what you did for them." The blonde's steps falter for a second but took command not long after. What was this girl saying? Had she felt so familiar with her already, she speaks her mind without restraint? Or had she no idea she was speaking her mind at all?

"I don't get nervous and I don't get worried. I know what I have and I'm confident enough for anyone to tell me otherwise." Because she's a Chandler. Chandlers aren't supposed to second guess themselves. 

She heard the brunette stop before she herself stop too. Heather was going to reprimand the brunette when she turns around, and surprise her tongue held still on its own. Veronica was looking away — far away, eyes mystified and a bit glassy. The blonde followed where she was looking and spotted a girl working in a flower shop across a few building blocks ahead. She had red hair, white skin, and a really pure smile while she tended to her flowers. Heather was still looking at her when she felt Veronica's presence behind her. Her voice ghosted her ear as Veronica spoke pensively, "For years I've seen you command Westerburg High without fear. You're confident. You know what you want and you take it. I may not admit it but I've always thought I could have that — you know, confidence. Be like you. But that's just wishful thinking on my part. So I guess I'm sorry for being pathetic" Before she knew it Veronica had started walking again while she was left there with questions and intrigue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the date! I hope you guys are still with me. Love you guys.


	6. Things I can't admit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the plan didn't pan out as Heather Chandler had expected but doesn't quite want to admit that it wasn't a bad night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologized completely for disappearing. So when I thought I had recovered, it actually got worse for me because not only did I got confirmed to have COVID but my brother did as well. I got better but my brother didn't so I mostly had to take care of my sick mother all on my own.  
> Shit happens, that's just life. Hope you guys are doing fine as well. Stay safe and enjoy the update I haven't done in over a few months.

**Chapter 6: Things I can't admit**

Heather was dressed, beautified, and ready. 

She had been ready since she came home and dolled herself up for the date with Veronica. Of course, it's to get back at her ex but being beautiful is beautiful just the same so she took extra care about her dress choice, makeup, and jewelry. She was going to knock Michael dead and make him drool over what he left.

So, things were in place— just as she had planned. But you see, Heather should have predicted that Veronica is a very mysterious— and weird— person by nature and should have made things with her a bit clearer because she did not expect the girl to run late on their very first date because of an 'emergency'?!

Emergency! What kind of emergency needs her to run tailing home at the very last minute they were going to the restaurant?!

The nerve of that girl! 

Although she did promise to catch up with her at the restaurant, it would be embarrassing to wait for a person as if she were getting stood up. That just wouldn't do well at all. But she has no other choice than to bear with the situation. She was already halfway before Veronica called to tell her she was going to get sidetracked for a few hours. 

She should really do something to that brunette to make her remember not to mess with Heather Chandler.

Well, for now, this Heather Chandler just has to, begrudgingly, wait.

Heather grits her teeth as the car pulls up to the building 'Kings and Queens', a lovely out of town restaurant that Micheal often brings his dates at. Hopefully, she wouldn't meet him before Veronica has had the chance to arrived.

She dreadfully lifts her eyes to see the waiting valet and exited the car to give him her keys. Her red silkily dress flow perfectly as she walked, with her hair in waves past her shoulders and back. She made her way inside the building and headed to be directed to her table. 

Who would have thought, that having reserved a table a few tables away from where Micheal usually reserves his, would come to bite her back so quickly? I mean, it was supposed to be in her plan, not the other way around of hurting herself instead.

Fuck! She was getting nervous.

Heather grits her teeth again as she was looking at her glass, fixated at imagining it was a certain brunette, and proceed to harass it with glares. 

"Excuse madam, are you ready to order?" A decent looking waiter stood beside her, waiting diligently for her order. To be honest, it's not his fault that she was having an awful start of such an evening like this, but she also can't contain her annoyance bare seeming thin on her skin, so when their eyes met, the man couldn't help but sweat as prickly green iris suddenly starts stabbing him. 

Heather gave a forced smile, cocks her head to the side, acting sweet, and said, "Could I perhaps wait a bit more for my partner? It would be much appreciated" and gave a faux hum. The man nodded along with hurried before scurrying away from any trouble.

She could only shake her head and stare daggers at the wind again. So much for being impress with Sawyer. Here she thought, she was competent enough for such a task but take one look away and she goes off on her own. 

She leans back on her chair and surveyed with eyes around the couple-filled room. It was a rather busy night for the restaurants, customers in pairs having a lovely evening with their partners. 

_While she's here stuck being stood up._

Heather really wanted to kick Veronica into a curb once she comes. As her thoughts flew on the thousands of ways she can scold the chestnut girl, she distinctly heard a very masculine voice and a very irritating giggling woman just barely in a whisper. Her heart thumped in fear of what she has been worried about. 

Taking a look, the blonde couldn't be more right as her dashing ex-boyfriend had just arrived with his barely okay girlfriend. Heather quickly threw the menu up to hide her face and was hunching down in panic. This was turning bad so fast. 

"where is that good-for-nothing girl at?!" she harshly whispers.

Trying to assess the situation better, Heather had to crane her head out of the menu just to peek at her ex. Just like she anticipated, Micheal chose the booth directly in line with where she was. _Typical._

She went back into hiding behind her menu and briefly looking at the bathroom if she should hide there. But then, she heard something that made her paused. 

"Do you like it here, babe? I got the reservation just for you." Micheal's overly dramatic suave voice made Heather's face blanch on her seat. The other woman was worse.

"Of course, my honey pie. I love it." she gushes at him. "But I'm just worried. You must have taken girls here before. The employees seemed to know you quiet familiarly" 

_If only you knew how right you are._

"Oh, that's only because we take family dinner nights here often." He easily lied. Michael and his family would never eat here as a family. That's because his dad was too busy and his mom was always on vacation. _What family dinner are you talking about?_

"Is that so? So I'm the only girl you took here. That must mean you love me so much" As she giggles some more. Heather wanted to puke. When they were dating, Heather already knew how many girlfriends her ex had taken here. More than all her fingers combined and yet, she just didn't let on the fact that she knew. Mostly because it wouldn't have changed anything. Now, this is just plain hard to watch. Not to mention, very nauseating.

"Of course baby. You're my one and only. There's no other girl for me." Heather tries to peek again. At that moment, Micheal was going in to give the woman a kiss on the lips before he was stopped by the hand on his chest pushing him still, as the other girl made a pout. 

"You're not lying to me, right? When you said I'm the only girl you love?" 

Micheal raised his eyebrow at her. "Of course babe. Who else could I love more than you?" he asked.

"What about that ex whore of yours. That Hander girl!" Suddenly, Heather felt her vein pop from underneath her skin. _What did she just call me?!_

"Babe, her names Heather." Micheal tries to clarify. Heather could feel some hope swell in her chest upon Micheal calling her name. 

"See! You still care for her!" The girl easily flipped from gushing her boyfriend to crossing her arms and pouting. Heather gripped the edge of the menu as she stared at her ex. 

"Babe, come on. I don't love her anymore. In fact, I never loved her in the beginning." 

For some reason, Heather felt her body frozen. Hearing Micheal said 'he never loved her from the beginning' kind of made her want to run. _What are you talking about, Heather?! You're not a quitter. You already know he doesn't have the capacity to love. What you both had is a convenient relationship, that's all. That's why you want him back._

"She was just good arm candy. There were absolutely no feelings between us. You're different. I love you. She couldn't come close to you. You're beautiful, talented, and hot. Heather's a bitch, who's clingy as fuck and has absolutely has no empathy. Must be because no one really loves her." Micheal assures his girlfriend while the other girl was feeling better. "I mean, did you know I'm the only boyfriend she had over the years. That's because no one can take that attitude of hers. She only good for... you know"

Heather, on the other hand, felt like she was being fucked over. Somehow, Micheal's words hurt more than she expected. She knew he didn't love her. She knew he only stayed because a lot of people envied them. But with years between the two of them, she had thought that maybe, he learned to at least appreciate her. That may be, he was the only guy for her because he was the only guy who stayed long enough. That he thought she had value even though she knew he couldn't care enough. _It shouldn't hurt this much._

"Heather is just a side bitch always calling for atten— WAHHHHH!" Heather startled as all did the other people around them. She heard Micheal scream as sounds of chairs falling backward made a loud ruckus. 

Micheal's red shirt and black jacket were drench in water as he glared daggers at a pissed off Veronica Sawyer. Her hand holding an empty glass so it wasn't hard to know who the culprit was. "What the hell, bitch! This is Amartex I'm wearing!"

"Sorry about that, asshole. My hand slipped all of a sudden. It usually does that at good-for-nothing trashes" Veronica said as she smugly smirks at him. 

"Why you!" His hand began to tighten, as his back straightens on itself and was ready to throw a punch. 

"Oh don't be such a spoilsport, there buddy. It was only an accident. I mean, I couldn't have known such low-lives such as yourself were having a nice lovely dinner here. Really I couldn't have known at all." Sawyer put her hands on her hips and cucks her head to the side and continued to smirk at him. While the other man was seething.

"You're really asking for trouble huh?" He asked lowly.

"Don't be such a downer. Here" She got onto the other guy's space then, turns her eyes at his date before slapping money in the table as hard as she could. "Money to compensation for my troubles" before staring right up at Micheal again in the eyes, hard and cold. 

"But maybe next time, keep your damn foul mouth from slandering my girlfriend." 

Heather's cheeks heat up as Veronica said those words. 

"Girlfriend?" Micheal looked lost at Veronica's words. 

"Yes, girlfriend." She turns around before Veronica's eyes met Heather and suddenly, she felt something beat inside her. She wasn't sure. But when Veronica stride towards her, her waist fitting blue dress swaying along with step. She couldn't help but agree that she chose the best dress for Sawyer. 

Up until this moment, Micheal didn't know that Heather was there. For a moment, she saw his eyes widen. "Heather?" then his pupil panicked upon realizing she heard everything he had said. It still hurt. The things he said still hurt but when Veronica offered her hands in front of her. Her hair so perfectly wavy at the right place, as she stared at her in a solemn expression that she had never seen in her before made Heather had the courage to take the offered hand in hers.

This was all baffling for her because she shouldn't be lacking in courage and she should be getting it from the most unlikely person but at that moment, she wasn't complaining. Not in the least.

She didn't speak, as Veronica looped her hands on her back that made her feel at least secure between them. Micheal's face was dumbfounded as he stared at how Veronica was holding her before his eyes searched hers. She could only look back at him stoically. 

"I have nothing against you," Veronica said again as she was focused on her ex. "But to think you would ever call my girlfriend less than that clown of yours is an absolute insult."

Before Veronica snaked her hand on Heather's in a comforting gripped before she was leading her away. "I'm sorry for disrupting your date night. We're leaving" 

Heather had never lost her voice. Not when she was going to do a recital in English class. Not when she had to make a speech at her Father's barbeque hang out. Not when she had the whole stage and millions of eyes were on her. But as they were leaving the restaurant, Micheal still looking at her and Veronica's warm hands holding on to her. She had no words to say anything at all. 

* * *

They were silent. 

The two had left the restaurant 15 minutes ago and had somehow ended up in some park near the restaurant. Heather didn't know where Veronica was talking them, but she was still letting the girl drag her in her direction. Their hands still connected. The texture of her hands was soft, the palms gliding back in forth in hers that made her feel goosebumps on her neck. As her eyes strained to stay along the brunette back as her chest beats in an infuriating tandem.

They found themselves in a park that had more light from the moon illuminate their pathway than it was from the lampost. Maybe because the lights were dimmed and not a lot was placed there. The leaves were scattered everywhere they went as the trees swayed from the night breeze.

They only stopped when Veronica leads them near a lake just under a large tree. She stood there stock still before her warm hands let go of her. 

The urge to asked questions was at the tip of her tongue. The biting of her lips was both a reminder of her to stay aware of what was happening and a restriction to not run her tongue just yet. She couldn't actually see Veronica's face because she was still having her back in front of her so she didn't know what she was thinking while the heaviness in her chest continued to waver her resolve.

Surprisingly, the sounds of sobbing and sniffling reached her ear. She cranes her neck around to find the baffling noise and find out if they weren't alone. But no matter how many times she looks around the noises were much more permeated in front of her. Which confused her because the only person close by would be... Veronica. 

Heather saw the shaking of the girl's shoulders and the tight gripped of her fist and it furthered made her the blonde wonder if she was right. 

"Sawyer?" She lightly touched her shoulders and then, slowly turned the brunette to her. the girl wasn't much fighting with her so she easily made her look and Heather couldn't be more oddly stunned to see that Veronica was crying in front of her. Her eyes were leaking tears, as it trickles down her cheek.

Out of everything that had happened today, this was by far that most unexpected. 

She hesitated to ask, her mouth opening only to double second herself on what to say. "Sawyer, why are you crying?" she decided to be calm when she asked. 

The brunette only continued to cry as she looks down at the blonde's face, her lips twitching and nose red, before she stares down at her feet, a hint of redness on her cheek. "Be... because... yo—your ex...is.. a—an asshole and he..said th—that you.. were a.. slut" Heather raised her eyebrow and found this to be totally out of the blue. _Why would such a reason be the cause of someone crying?_

Then it hit her, the smell of alcohol permitted heavily on Veronica. On her mouth, dress, and even neck. Now that the hype in the restaurant had finished, the odor of wine was substantially surrounding the chestnut girl by a mile. Bitter yet sweet, as the image of grapes laments Heather's thoughts. 

"Are you drunk?"

As if catching someone red-handed, the brunette's eyes enlarged as the tears didn't hide away the sight of embarrassment, while she also gapes. "Wha?... Maybe" she said innocently, as she continued to sob quietly in front of the blonde.

Well, it kind of explained some things now. Her sudden charging action. The fact she could act so damn confident all of a sudden. Then _this._

She sighs while she gazed at Veronica. The blonde didn't say anything for a brief time while she looks her up and down. The girl still looked pretty even when she had a few mascaras ruined and her make-up was out of touch. Yet her eyes still gleamed and her lips were still supple. Heather had to shake her head at her thoughts. _This is dangerous._

"Come here for a moment, will you" She steadily dragged the girl with her before sitting down beside a tree and pulling the girl with her while she just hopes her dress wouldn't be soo dirtied up from the dust. 

Upon sitting, she thought of words that would suffice the brunette. "Would you stop crying already? I'm not bothered by what he said." As she slowly tries to calm the still sobbing girl. "Really I'm fine." Eyes cast down on her hands to keep her mind from slipping. 

_It's not even something new to me._ So it's okay. 

"No... you're not." Heather raised her head abruptly, eyebrows curled up at Veronica ready to berate the girl for being stubborn. But when she saw how her eyes changed from crying to suddenly concentrated pupils, it gave the impression she wasn't joking at all. Heather saw Veronica's hands reaching to her, palms still soft but had turned cold, trying to console whatever it was she thought Heather was bothered by.

"He—Heather... I know you're a.. a lot of things. You're a bully. A... hard person.. to—to please. And—sometimes a... a bitch" 

"You better be going somewhere with this," Heather warned. 

"You are... all of that but.. you're still a—a person. Having someone... you care about talking to you like... he did... hurts. I know that" Veronica's crying was slowly steadying as she continues to talk. "Even if you... won't admit it." Then gave a small sure squeeze on her fist before she retracts back.

Heather didn't know if she should scold the girl, strangle her, or hugged her. As the absence of her hands felt too cold now. 

"I know I messed up... at the restaurant. I shouldn't have... picked a fight but... I also couldn't handle... hearing him say all those things to you. I'm sorry" she said softly.

_I'm_ sorry. What does every time Veronica says that word, she can't help remember a sense of imbalance at the same time, the urge to hold on? 

Heather sighs again, body faced away from Veronica, and leans on the tree to look at the lake. Afraid her expression would betray her cool demeanor in front of Sawyer. It wouldn't be good to hint that she was feeling anything by contentment."It's alright. We can do better next time. At least he knows I'm not pining for him and might try something" The night seemed too quiet. The sounds of water splashing the edge of the land and the crickets were the only background sounds in there. Heather doesn't mind though. The world could be silent for just this night and she'd rather revel in its simplicity.

She felt Veronica also change her position, leaning at the tree as well while they both sat there side by side. The moon felt terribly big, like an eye looking down at them this very instant. While the winds themselves were exceptionally tame. The blonde could feel Veronica staring at her. It unnerved her as she didn't stop at all even after waiting for a long time before she gave up and huffed. 

"What is it, Sawyer?" She asked rather annoyed.

"You're not mad?"

Her annoyance disappeared while she was more interested in why she thought that she was. "I am mad but... I'm doing fairly better than when we were at the restaurant," she replied delicately.

"So you won't kill me?" 

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that" She grits out.

"You know, I didn't know you could be nice." 

"I'm not nice. I'm amicable when it is appropriate."

"So you can be nice if you want." while giving a goofy grin.

"If you continue pestering me, then I won't be, Sawyer. So drop it." and turned away to cross her arms. Even though she tried saying it in her usual tone, it was clear that it didn't have the bite it usually has. Just because she couldn't bring herself to get mad at the brunette. She was drunk after all.

Heather peeks back at Veronica and saw that she still had plastered on a grin and it was wider. _This cheeky bastard._

Unexplainably, they continue to sit there, in the dimmed light, looking at the lake, just the two of them.

Heather was lost in her thought when she felt a weight on her shoulders and found out that Veronica had fallen asleep. "Hey, Sawyer. Wake up. Wake— hey!" 

Because she was trying to wake up the brunette, she had managed to shake the brunette off from her shoulder but as a result, made her land on her lap. As if feeling something soft, Veronica quickly made herself comfortable while still very much fast asleep. Heather's cheeks brighten red at the audacity of this girl.

Micheal had once requested from her a lap pillow. She refused because it was too embarrassing. Not once had she giving in to Micheal's plea And yet, here this girl was, having no concept of boundaries at all and even making herself comfortable on her lap.

Heather continued to feel embarrassed as the other girl had wiggled on her thighs and was grinning in her sleep. She grits her teeth and didn't know where to put her hands. She was thinking of flicking the girl off. Maybe pushing her away.

But no matter how much reason she was coming up in her head she knew she doesn't have it in her to move the girl at all. She was intoxicated, innocent, and heavy in slumber. It'd be so rude of her to wake the girl up this instant.

_She guesses, they can stay like this for a few more seconds._

For a few minutes, Heather tries to stare at the grass, then at the lake but curiosity kicked in and suddenly her eyes traced the contours of Veronica's face, and couldn't help thinking, "I guess, she learns fast." she whispers to the wind.

She smiled as she noticed the way she put on make-up. It was the same style she showed her that morning. She lightly remembered that she was complaining so much when she was teaching her but Veronica did an okay job on her own.

She was lightly observing the girl sleep peacefully only Veronica was snoring now. Her snores can compete with kittens whistling as Heather realized. _Sawyer is so handful._

While thinking about this the edge of her lips quirks up on their own. _Kind of like a kitten._

The night flowed on. A few splash there. A few winds here. A particular one was strong enough to disarray Veronica's hair. This in turn, made Heather contemplate what she should do about it.

Heather raised her hands and hovered a few minutes above Veronica's hair. She should touch her or not? _It's not like she's doing it to hurt the girl._ And so, she carefully touches Veronica's hair. The black silky waves felt like satin, so glossy and so easily gliding through. She treaded her hand on her locks and found she rather likes touching them. The girl seemed to feel the same because now she was humming in her sleep. 

This made Heather blushed even more but, continued to put her hair back into place.

The night may not have ended the way she had planned it but she doesn't quite hate it either. At least to anyone who might ask her if she rather likes how her evening ended up. She'll definitely say 'no' but there are just some things she can't admit out loud.

"Dragon bears~" Veronica happily mutters in her sleep.

She pats her hair lightly before looking back at the lake. 

"I would never admit this to anyone, you hear me, Sawyer. No one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavily inspired by "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" in Hercules. Loved that song. Hopefully, this was done right. Might edit this later for any mistakes I failed to notice.


	7. When the Booze isn't through with You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason she got drunk the other night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this chapter was supposed to be the night after the date but then, I didn't just want to explain why she was drunk the night before so I just dedicated this chapter for that one reason. I know this is just a flashback.

**Chapter 14:When the Booze isn't through with You**

Veronica's hand shook. This was her 11th stroke. Then finally with one final swoosh of her brush, she contemplated staring at herself in the mirror. Putting down the brush, and squinting her eyes to make sure she got things in place or at least decent enough, she nodded at herself for a job well done.

"I think I did my best, right?" She asked herself.

She turned to her left then at her right. The foundation wasn't heavy, her eyebrows her penciled evenly with each other, contours done without having her look like she was starving, and lastly her deep red lips. Hair styled in tamed waves and curls, over half an hour of using the curler was worth it. 

The girl looking back at her looked beautiful. Especially with how her dress fitted her perfectly...Not to mention, blue's her favorite. 

_"Here Sawyer. It'll look good on you"_ She could hear Heather's voice in the background.

 _"How would you even know that?"_ The brunette could also hear the hesitation from her past self as she remembered that Heather just gave her a confident and arrogant raised of her eyebrow and said,

 _"Because I'm the one who picked it. It'll always be perfect."_ She could still see herself frowning before taking the dress from her hands.

What she wouldn't tell the blonde was she heard her whisper. So soft she could have ignored it easily. Only, she didn't.

With her hazel eyes downcast away from her, her mouth moving with an audible. _"You always look good in blue"_. 

Looking at her dress now, it was the right kind. It was better than the alternative Heather wanted her to buy.

She had to contain her chuckle when Heather, wanted a more exposing dress one that made a cut on the side that exposed her right thigh, then her whole back. 

I get they were empressing some guy but it was too overwhelming for Veronica, had she let Heather buy her that damning dress she wouldn't know how to cover herself without being too obvious. _That's right._

Tonight was her date with Heather.

The Heather Chandler of Westerburg High. She knew very well that she had to give her best. Of course, for the betterment of having a tomorrow in school but because Heather might need this more than she's showing her.

The voice of her groaning for Micheal's name back in the nurses' office, gave her the sense that he wasn't just a side toy she was trying to get back again. Although who knows for sure? Definitely not her. But if there's something she's sure of. An upset Heather is an even more bitchy Heather than usual.

"Okay. Take a deep breath, Veronica. You can do this. You're... um... You're going to do great. Maybe?" She tells herself in the mirror. She peeked at her wall clock it wouldn't be for another two hours before Heather would call her. 

"You can do this. You can do this—Wait, what flower did Heather like again?" As she swiveled to her bed to open her godforsaken Heather dictionaries of lies. It was a miracle she didn't get a headache reading this an hour ago. _Wait! I take that back. I'm having a headache now._

Suddenly the pressure of the whole situation reigns down on Veronica as she realized she has to be affectionate with Heather. Her cheeks turn crimson when her mind flew to the thoughts of maybe going to hold her hands, whisper words close to her ear, having to pull her close.... then Heather giving her _that_ smile. While she acknowledges that it's going to be an act, the actual doing wasn't. 

Her breath began to get labored and her eyes couldn't concentrate on Heather thick bound folders anymore. Her mind began to dance Macarena as if it was fucking with her. "I can't do this! God, how can I do this?"

She stood up and paced in her room, worried about how she's going to be Heather's girlfriend for a night. She bit her lip out of spite before her eyes caught something glimmer. Her phone sat in the drawer. 

"I need to call someone"

That's how she came to dial one number, she hanged up the second she realized Betty has no idea what she was up to and another one, that she was hesitating to call but had no one else to turn to. 

"A pleasant afternoon, Veronica. What can dear old me do for you?" JD's voice held mirth the second she heard his breath through the other line. He knew she was going on a date with Heather Chandler and had even sent her some kind of present, that she hadn't opened yet, placed on her desk. 

"I can't go to the date!" She shouted frantically to the phone. Her eyes flying from the ceiling to the floor then back to the mirror. She heard the sounds of someone falling off a bed, before shuffling noises. Veronica waited for a response from the raven boy as her feet began ticking in nervousness.

Suddenly, she heard him again, now more serious than before. "Calm down, Veronica. What's wrong? Why aren't you going?"

"I... I can't do this! What if I messed up! What if—What if I compliment her wrong? Or—or if... I don't know! tripped on my own feet! I—I just can't do this." Veronica had a feeling this was how she'll end up. She wasn't lying when she told Heather before that she can't act for shit. Especially a very planned moment. Her nerves just wouldn't let her be Micheal J Fox for one fucking night!

"Veronica, don't go anywhere. I'll be right there"

"No. Don't bother I'll go to the tie myself in my closet and hide there till winter." She rummages through her drawer trying to find some kind of rope to tie herself up. 

"—And don't do anything drastic. I'll be right over." she ignored him and was now, having some treasure hunting game with the rope as her prize.

"—Why do I still hear you rummaging?"

"Because I'll try fake killing myself and see if that cancels the date." She said deadpanned.

"Veronica." She heard his say calmly. "Could you wait for me before you do that? I actually want to take a picture." that got Veronica to stop with her ransacking and look at the window, wondering if that was a joke or not.

"Ok. I'll behave."

"Good girl."

* * *

"Is this really the only way?" Veronica asked JD, who was trying to get them past the bouncer and was throwing her a grin over his shoulder.

After the raven boy got to her house, via the window because he was weird like that, he had calmed her down enough to get her to listen to him. He said she was having first-time jitters. She thought it was an understatement but it was closest to an explanation right now. What he proposed, and she somehow agreed, was that she should get her confidence up.

How?

Well, JD said they needed lots of alcohol. And while she usually would have denied the thought altogether, today seemed like her desperation was wearing thick. She thought they were just going to ask some from a friend to give them some, even buying some but then, he said he knows a bar that always had free drinks. She should have known that JD's impression of free drinks is very different from what Veronica had envisioned in her own head. 

JD gave the big man a grin then something of an ID. The brunette tried to take a peek but then the bouncer had nodded his head to let them pass. It made her feel nervous that the man only eyed her as both Jd and her went inside the bar without much fuss.

It would seem the establishment knew JD already not to ask for his friend's identification. She had no idea if that was a good thing or not but ignore that thought for now.

Upon getting inside she heard a rouse of loud noise, as well as, the distinct sounds of laughter and cheer. A group of people was huddled in the center of the darkened room while JD had only smirk at her when she went to ask what the hell was happening. 

"That my dear Veronica is the sounds of your prayers being answered." He sang-songs with her. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

_What does he mean?—_

One minute, she was standing beside the eccentric raven boy before she saw her vision flash and suddenly she found herself staring at bottles of beers sitting in front of her, with the light flashing distractingly at her face, and her ears bursting from the cheers of different octaves.

"Huh?" She mutters dumbfounded.

"The winner of tonight's drinking contest will bring home 500 dollars and a one-month membership card! Ladies and Gentlemen prepare your candidates for a night of alcohol!" The announcer had bellowed over the crowd, while all Veronica could do was gape like someone had robbed her with a spoon.

And like clockwork, the cheering got even louder.

"WHAT! WAIT! **—"** Veronica felt her mouth being blocked with a handkerchief and upon inspection, was the same goddamn asshole who planned the whole thing.

"Is there a problem?" the announcer asked us when he heard Veronica whimper. _OF COURSE, THERE IS! I DON'T WANT TO COMPETE!_

"Oh no, no problem here Jare. Please continue with the rules." JD smoothly says while still holding a displeased Veronica. Her body was wiggling trying to get out of his grasp while her eyes were burning red from warning him.

JD quickly whispered to her ear, "I already listed your name. If you back out now, there's going to be a penalty fee."

"How did you even get me listed so fast anyway?. I didn't even see you approach someone after we got here." She mutters after she was compliant enough not to cause trouble anymore that Jd had let her go.

"I called Jare as I was going to your house." He said with an innocently smile. 

"Why?"

"I told you, you need some boosting. There's nothing more that screams confidence boost than a drunken frenzy." It creeped her out that she didn't see any lack of hesitation in his voice and how easy it was for him to say those words. She was having second thoughts if JD's a good influence to be with.

She stares down at the bottle of beer then at the sides, where there are other five contestants prepping themselves. _It wouldn't be that bad, right? she could just lose the contest anyway._

"Ready yourself, ladies and gents, we are going to be starting now." The announcer said over his microphone. She could see people betting from the sidelines, and now she understood why there was a pretty big crowd. Veronica eyes the bottle and inspected her other rivals, hunching down in a stance that would indicate that they were serious. _I want just to drink a little so no need to be so competitive._

"Oh, just a reminder. The last two losers that lose the contest will have to pay half of the other candidates' drinks.—Okay! GO!" Veronica had no time to fully prepare herself as the bell rang and all common sense she had gone flying out of the window.

She'd never seen herself gulp down that Corona like it was honey flavored juice.

* * *

"URGGGHHH!!!!" Veronica puked between bushes just outside of the bar. Veronica hunched down and dying.

"UUURRGGGGGGHHHHH!" She pukes again, as her stomach crunches over a load of alcohol coursing through her stomach and intestine. The smell was even worse out of her than inside. 

"Good fight, Veronica. We got the third prize!" Veronica's perched up at the sound of JD's voice. _I WANT TO KILL HIM!_

"I want to strangle you right now." She mutters under her breath as she had a moment to breathe before she pukes again.

"Oh come on, Veronica. At least we got free drinks." 

Veronica straightens up, her head downcast before she turns around to face JD. Then suddenly grabbing his collar to smirk evilly at him. "Hey, JD. Want to go on a joy ride with me, huh?" she asked in a sinister voice.

The expression he had was still smiling brightly at her. _Let's see if you can still smile after I'm through with you._

"Of course, my lovely friend." He said happily, still trying to ignore Veronica's eerie grinning.

"Then, my dashing friend, let's go" Veronica began leading an ignorant JD back at the car, with her at the driver's seat. 

When the car door shut. Veronica turned the engine on and started to rev up the car. Veronica, with her seemingly deep still smile, began to look JD with a tilt of her head then look back to watch any incoming car.

"Where are we going?" 

"heheheh..." As Veronica gripped the handles of the car while continuing to rev the car again. "Um... Veronica?"

"hehehehe...... Don't worry." she started, as the feeling of her head started numbing slowly. Then step on the gas pedal. The car abruptly ran forward until they were back on the road, suddenly everything wasn't a joke anymore. Veronica felt the winds from the slightly open window and had a rush from the view of the world turning like a knife. 

"Veronica!" Veronica smiled at JD, who was now gripping the edge of his seat, his seat belt fasten with purpose and hand on the grab handle. 

If anything the image made her even happier, as she stepped on the gas even more. Multiple colors of the vehicle going past her eyes as she swiveled the steering wheel like a madwoman. "Hahahaha, this is fun!" As she passed buildings in seconds. 

"Veronica. I think we should change seats. don't you think?" 

"Nah. I like this better." Everything was turning so small to her. Driving was easy. 

She couldn't help the grin from her lips as millions of unexplainable bubbling feeling was on her chest and mind. Out of a corner of her view, she caught sight of a white and blue car and thought if it was an ice cream truck. Her stomach grumbled as an idea popped into her mind. 

"Hey, Veronica. What are you planning?" JD spoke up from beside her. _What's up with him? Isn't he supposed to be free-spirited?_

Ignoring the raven boy, she let down the car windows and stick her head outside and when she was close enough, said "I WANT ICE CREAM!!!!"

"what are you doing?!" JD said frantically.

"What? isn't that an ice cream truck?" 

"No, you numskull that's a cop car." Just as he said those words. The car blared the familiar red and blue lights. _Damn. I thought I'd have vanilla._

Veronica quickly maneuvered the car to another road before they could even pass the cop car, but now they could hear the sirens following them. Her high was still pretty thick and because of that, she didn't fear anything! Not even a chase!

Veronica peeked at the rearview mirror can could discern the flashing lights but it was a bit far from them, courtesy of an earlier start. She was keeping the course on losing their trail as she keeps turning on turns.

"Although I've spent nights at jail a few times. I can't go now. My dad said he'll take away my explosives for a month." JD said as he keeps looking back at the cop car. 

"I told you already. Don't worry." As they were heading out of town already. Lights on the highway were scarce. That means they can get away much freely. "Where we're going. We don't need roads" She laughs before swiveling right and towards the dirt road. The car made a jolt up and down at the ground before they headed downwards to a steep slope, away from the road.

When they were arrived down, she shuts off the lights so they could be hidden and waited to see if they lost him, even for just a second that he didn't seem them come down, could help.

As they waited, it was easy to know the atmosphere was tense, at least for one of them. One was holding his breath and the other was still grinning stupidly. 

Whoever loved Veronica upstairs must have been present, surprisingly, at that moment, because the sirens appeared and disappeared after a minute. 

The moon illuminated the inside of the car, as the raven boy stared at Veronica with a worried look. "What?"

"That's the last time, you're drinking."

"As if—" When they thought everything was over, they heard the noise of the siren come back again and this time, they heard a crunch of tires on dirt. This turned the gears inside Veronica's head as the keys on the car turned on again. 

"Veronica, No! NO! VERONICA!"

Veronica stepped on the accelerator as fast as one could have sneezed, and now the two vehicles were racing unto the great beyond. And by great beyond, that just means into the night without a direction or roads. The car was jumping up and down as the tire would hit a rock or two, but this didn't deter the brunette at all. Turning the gears left and right trying to lose the car again. 

"I think we should just stop. The cops can call our parents to get us in the morning." _Morning._

_Morning?_

_Wasn't I going somewhere tonight?_

_Wait._

_Was there a date?_

_Oh hell— the date!"_

"Oh no, we are not stopping!" Fully turning the steering wheel to the left, Veronica had a different goal altogether now. She was heading to that date no matter what.

"What time is it?"

"What? Why are you— Oh your girl! Shit, you are in trouble"

Veronica had managed to get back on the road again and started going to the restaurant Heather and she was meeting. But she needed to lose the cop if she ever wanted to get there without a problem. 

Starin at the things JD has in the back seat, she found one of them useful before turning to JD with a serious expression. "I need you to do something for me."

* * *

Brian was having a quiet night out on patrol. That was until some teenager was stupid enough to give him a car chase in the middle of the night. They were definitely over the speed limit and not being compliant with him at all. He wanted to ask other dispatchers about these hooligans but they were far away from where they were now. So he had to get them before extra help would be available.

He almost lost them when he lost sight of the car on the highway. His instinct was telling him that something wasn't right when he couldn't see the vehicle anymore. So he took a gamble and backtracked and tried to go out of the road. As luck would have it, he was right. The headlight was shut off but the shine of the car from the reflection of his own car light, couldn't be faked. So he quickly ran to them but they noticed and had gone back to running away again. 

"You're not going anywhere" As he keeps tailing them.

Now making sure not to get tricked again. 

"I got you now." As he was getting close to them. But then, he saw someone getting out of the window side, holding something. 

"NO!" 

Then his windshield turned blue. He had to stop the car before he gets into an accident, the screeching of his car and the concrete making a sharp sound. His heart picked up from his chest when he thought that was dangerously stupid. When he got out, the car was already gone. Out of sight.

He sighs frustratedly, before looking down at the can they throw at his car. Picking it up, there was a note that said "So sorry. Won't do it again" with a signature of a cartoon drawing of a dragon.

"What the hell?" 

He can't do anything about that now but report this. Brian turned to his car and groans after finding the damage to his baby. The front of his car was tainted in blue and a slight bump on his hood, maybe from the impact of the paint can, but other than that he was lucky nothing too serious.

"Hey, I can have some sick story to tell Bobby tonight." He told himself as he called in his coordinate so someone can tow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in no way encouraging drunk driving. That is absolutely dangerous. Sorry if I unintentionally upset anyone with that. 
> 
> I promise the next chapter will have more Veronica x Chandler, and a bit of Veronica x Duke. Cheers.


End file.
